


The Motion of Heavenly Bodies

by AlphaBanana, bellarxse (AlphaBanana)



Category: Love Island (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:40:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 40,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26129695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlphaBanana/pseuds/AlphaBanana, https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlphaBanana/pseuds/bellarxse
Summary: “I can calculate the motion of heavenly bodies, but not the madness of people.”–Isaac NewtonWhen Cesca enters the Villa, she's not expecting much - she isn't even expecting to last the week. But the course of love never did run smooth - and the course of Love Island runs like sandpaper.Rewrite of Season 3 - will eventually stretch to 30 days(Rating might change.)Hiatus
Relationships: Main Character/Somebody
Comments: 34
Kudos: 41





	1. Cesca Dissected

**New Islander!**  
**Cesca Joyce (FC: Skylar Samuels)**  
• 23, from Weymouth  
• Environmental scientist  
• Made of copper and tellurium  
It had seemed so strange when Lucas had said it the year before, and she had had a good laugh about it with her friends at the time, but Cesca couldn’t help but think that the dishy doctor from Season 2 had been right – you could never really be prepared for the sheer scale of the Villa, even when you had been obsessively watching the show since the relaunch. This place had history, had had dozens of some of the most eligible singles from across the globe – and now, she had been chosen to join their ranks. A little flattery never hurt anyone.

There was a degree of awkwardness woven into the whole experience – because Cesca and her two best friends, Ellie and Tina had applied for the show (Cesca under duress and all of them under the influence), and yet, despite Ellie’s smiling eyes and dimples and Tina’s dark confidence, only Cesca had been selected.

Cesca had known she was cute from an early age – she got away with more at school, boys were nicer and girls cattier, her mother despaired at her bruised knees and brash tone in a way she never had over Sarah’s. Her older sister was plain yet warm, like a hearth fire – Cesca burned like the sun.

But Sarah had always focused on her other qualities. Bristling intellect, and long, dextrous fingers had led her to playing piano in community theatres long before she left school, and now she composed for and performed in the West End: at 25, Sarah had her corner of the world tightly under control. And yet, Sarah had never been able to make people’s eyes follow her the way Cesca could. Any friend or partner of Sarah’s was there because they had seen her for the loving, gentle soul that she was: they loved her for _herself_ , for the essence of her personality.

Cesca, on the other hand, glided through life on compliments and praise…but for her looks alone. Her academic achievements never received the praise they deserved, to the point where a masters in Geography and Environmental Science from Southampton had garnered no more than a cursory “what will you wear to graduation, princess?” or, worse yet, “beauty and brains, what lovely grandchildren you’ll have, Lena, aren’t you lucky!”

Cesca fled inland after that, starting at one of the most prestigious laboratories in the capital, burying herself in her work and leaving all other earthly pleasures to one side. When she was successful, then she would rest. When she had made something more of herself, then she would be sure that any lover had not been suckered by her looks alone.

And now, despite all her best efforts, she would be leaving her apparently unspeakably dreary life, according to the producer, behind and flying, alone (and how accustomed she was to being alone), to find the love of her life in a sweaty communal bedroom in some remote corner of Spain. Just peachy.


	2. Day 1 - Arrival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arrival at the Villa (roughly Day 1 Episode 1)

Cesca’s heels clicked rhythmically on the driveway as she strode up to the Villa, resisting the urge to turn her head at look at the cameras around her.

 _It_ is _gorgeous – I can’t imagine living here! Where is everyone?_ As if she had heard, a beautiful girl with shapely curves and smiling eyes peeked her head out of the entrance and yelled in excitement.

“Hey! You made it! It’s so nice to meet you! I’m Elladine.”

**Elladine Dadmand: (Sahar Ghoreishi)**

  * 25, from Cardiff
  * Glassblower
  * Heard every ‘blowing’ joke a hundred times already



Cesca smiled, feeling her muscles relax slightly – her warmth was contagious, and she was reminded fondly of her sister. “I’m Cesca. Wow, I love your outfit – stunning!”

Elladine blushed slightly at the praise, and looked Cesca up and down. “Babes, I was about to say the same to you! Seriously, you’ve already set the bar super high. The boys are going to freak when they see us.” Cesca smiled bashfully, and Elladine continued in a comforting, lilting voice.

“I’ve been feeling well nervous ever since I got here. I mean, it’s exciting, no doubt, but it’s also a lot of pressure, isn’t it?”

 _You’re telling me_. Cesca could barely feel her heartbeat, it had morphed into something like hummingbird wings, and she smiled gratefully at Elladine for not pretending that she was calm. “So nervous. I’ve never done anything like this before – it’s a bit scary.”

“At least we’re all in the same boat!” Elladine beamed. Cesca peered behind her, seeing the front door to the Villa seem to open up like a chasm behind the other girl.

“Are there any other girls here yet?” Cesca had been afraid of being the last girl to arrive, that the other girls would have had the opportunity to bond and that Cesca would be left out, as she so often was.

“Only one. We’ve been waiting in the bedroom. Come on, I’ll introduce you.” Cesca trailed after Elladine, feeling grateful that she had been the first friendly face, but still feeling apprehensive about meeting more new people. Without meaning to, she put girls’ backs up, and this was hardly an environment where other girls wouldn’t feel threatened at the best of times.

As Elladine said, another girl was waiting in the bedroom, with round, golden eyes and long blonde hair. The girl’s jaw dropped when Cesca walked in, and Cesca flushed despite herself. She wasn’t sure why she’d been worried.

“Are you the new arrival?” The girl asked uncertainly. “Man, I knew everyone here was gonna be gorgeous, but I wasn’t prepared…”

Before Cesca could stammer out any thanks, Elladine scolded the girl. “Stop staring and introduce yourself!”

“Sorry, sorry. My name’s AJ. It’s nice to meet you.”

**AJ Wilcox (Janessa Gornichec)**

  * 21, from Bath
  * Professional hockey player
  * Knows how to handle a stick



Cesca looked at AJ—Cesca wondered what that would be short for—and smiled. “I’m Cesca.”

Elladine continued while Cesca continued to study AJ. “We were just talking outside. She’s really nice.”

AJ’s shoulders sagged with relief. “I hope everyone’s going to be cool. I don’t want to get sucked into loads of drama. I mean, we’re all here to have fun, right?”

 _Thank God._ Cesca felt her own frame relax, and she smiled warmly at AJ. “Me too! Let’s keep it chill and friendly.” She had been so worried that the other girls would be catty or defensive, but AJ had made those worries dissolve in an instant. “You’re my girls now, and I don’t let my girls turn on each other.” _I may not find love here, but I might be able to get some friends_.

AJ beamed gratefully. “Yes! I’m so glad you said that. That’s what I love about my teammates back home. We never mess around arguing about who passed the ball to who, or whatever. We just get on with it. I want you all to be like my new teammates while we’re here.”

Elladine turned back to Cesca. “What do you do on the outside?”

“I’m a scientist.” The familiar hum of pride danced on the corners of Cesca’s lips when she said it – and would for as long as it was still true. It was everything she had wanted, and being able to say it at last made everything worthwhile.

AJ’s eyes went wide. “Oh wow, that’s really cool! It’s not fair that someone as pretty as you gets to be smart as well.”

Cesca felt herself bristle at that but she forced herself to relax and smile. She had had a lot of practice, after all.

A beeping noise cut through Cesca’s musing, and she turned to the others with an eyebrow raised.

“Oh it’s me! I’ve got a text!” AJ exclaimed, before reading it aloud.

> Girls, it’s time to start meeting the boys. AJ, please make your way to the lawn and choose a boy to couple up with. Elladine and Cesca, stand by in the bedroom. You’ll be up next! #girlmeetsboy #getthepartystarted

AJ looked aghast at Cesca and Elladine. “What? But the other girls still haven’t arrived yet!”

“I guess they’ll be coming in later?” Elladine shrugged, clearly not bothered at the idea of picking before the other girls arrived.

AJ shook her muscles as if preparing for a sprint and said, “I’d better go, then. I’ll see you out there, guys.”

Barely pausing long enough to hear the other girls’ good luck wishes, she raced out of the bedroom, feet padding on the smooth flooring until she reached the threshold.

AJ’s swimwear outfit doesn’t have heels! “Her heels clicking” is a very annoying inconsistency!

Once AJ was out of earshot, Elladine huffed. “She’s got a lot of energy, hasn’t she? I guess it’s hard not to be excited when you know you’re picking first.”

“I wonder what the boys will be like?” Cesca murmured, starting to feel a little knot of anxiety bind her gut tighter and tighter, while Elladine continued.

“I want a guy who’s been around the block a bit, you know? Someone who knows what he’s about and takes it seriously. What about you? What’s your type?”

Truth be told, Cesca didn’t really have a type – she had never let a relationship carry on long enough to be wooed by the familiarity of a certain build or a specific vibe. Still, an answer was expected, so Cesca dutifully said, “I don’t mind, as long as they’re hot.”

A brazen lie, but Cesca had been a fan of the show long enough to know that people who were that little bit “Extra™” were always able to stand out. She may never have intended to be on the show without her friends, her rocks, in the first place, but her pride wouldn’t let her be the first to leave.

Besides which, admitting on Love Island, of all shows, that what she really wanted was for someone to see her as more than her looks would have seemed absurd.

Elladine seemed to have bought the lie and laughed heartily. “Lucky for you! We won’t have much time to chat before we choose, so we’ll mostly be going off looks. And speaking of boys…”

She gestured to a box of condoms on a nearby table and giggled. “I guess we’ll all be needing a lot of these in this house, won’t we?”

Despite her much-vaunted good looks, Cesca could count her “body count” on significantly less than one hand – she never had time, she was tired, she was busy, she wasn’t ready. All excuses ready and waiting to be deployed when some suitor tried to push for things that were not his to ask. After that, they either lost interest or she pushed them away.

Cesca could feel her shoulders raise with tension at the idea of having sex on national television – if nothing else, she did very much intend to take her boss up on the offer of her old job back whenever she left the show, and she didn’t much fancy having to make eye contact with him if he’d already had an eyeful of her. But it wouldn’t do to be seen as prudish at this point – half of the reason people watched Love Island in the first place was the watch sexy men and women drive each other crazy, with predictable results. She hummed, and took a single condom from the box and tucked it into her bikini, making Elladine giggle again.

“You go, girl! I’m going to hold off for now. I probably won’t do any big bits right away…unless the right guy comes along, obvs.”

Cesca was saved then by a familiar text tone, and Elladine gave her a quick hug before heading to the door. “Good luck, Cesca. I’ll see you down there.”

Left alone with her thoughts for the first time that day, Cesca sank onto one of the soft, springy beds. She idly considered having a nap – she had never travelled well – but thought better of it. Her thoughts turned instead to sharing a bed with someone, a stage which her relationships, if they could be called that, never usually reached. She felt an odd pang then, and wondered what it would be like to feel comfortable enough with someone to fall asleep in their arms…and then she remembered that it would be on national television, and the pang disappeared as quickly as it had hit.

Cesca’s phone pinged, and she started. _Wait, is it my turn already_? Either Elladine had found her ideal man out there, or she had embarrassingly low standards – she was intrigued enough by the Welshwoman that she found herself eager to see which was the case.

> Cesca, come down to the lawn and couple up! The boys are waiting…

_Let’s get this over with_.

Cesca stepped out into the brilliant sunshine. Waiting on the lawn were three boys, standing in a line. Elladine and AJ were already off to the side with their partners. Cesca saw Elladine’s encouraging smile and AJ’s energetic thumbs-up before she then turned to the boys.

The first boy stepped forward with a cheeky smile.

“Alright, beautiful? I’m Bill.”

**Bill Hutton (Dacre Montgomery)**

  * 24, from Chertsey, Surrey
  * Roofer
  * Strong opinions about sandwiches



“I’m gonna come right out and say it. You look like a bit of me.”

Half-intrigued and half-outraged by his candour, C studied him for a moment. Lean limbs belied, she didn’t doubt, a strong, muscular frame and his hands looked weathered and calloused from long hours of manual labour. His eyes were blue, bright and cheeky, and he had a face that looked accustomed to smiling broadly and genuinely. She felt the corners of her mouth lift slightly despite herself, and she looked at a fixed point past his ear to regain her composure and centre herself, deciding to stick to the plan as drilled into her by her friends on the phone last night. _Flirt with all of them, test how they respond, then get to know them in the afternoon_.

She winked at him with a smirk, and his face lit up, coaxing out a genuine smile from Cesca despite her best efforts.

_I’m definitely in there._

Cesca turned her gaze to the next boy.

“Hola chica. Welcome to the Villa. Amazing, isn’t it?”

“Is it?”

His full lips turned up in a smirk. “Well, it is now you’re here.”

**Camilo Perez-Rodríguez (Shamier Anderson)**

  * 23, from Romford
  * Runs the family shop
  * A blackbelt in grafting (and Brazilian jiu-jitsu)



Cesca had never been able to respond smoothly to flirting, never had the ready response that men (or, on occasion, women) seemed to be looking for. She had to stop her jaw from dropping at the flirtation, instead opting to smile brightly.

Camilo carried on. “Sorry – that was really cheesy.” _You think?_ “It’s just—I think me and Bill had the exact same reaction…so I thought I should try and fancy it up a bit.”

 _Well, he definitely likes me…_ And Cesca couldn’t deny that he was beyond attractive, with broad shoulders and sculpted features. But she had never coped well with smoothness in flirting, had never found that it warmed her in the same way as it clearly did other people. It was, she reasoned, the same as gossiping: if they’re willing to do it to you, they’ll be equally willing to do it with other people. Yet she’d have been lying if she said that she wasn’t intrigued – and so, she offered a bright smile and turned her attention to the third and final boy in the line.

He seemed nervous, which was intriguing in itself. On a show like this, it was assumed that you would have more front – she raised her eyebrows at him and he responded to the implied challenge, trying to puff out his chest a bit.

“Hey, I’m Harry.”

**Harry Zhōng (Lu Han)**

  * 21, from York
  * Business student
  * Usually wears a tie with his swimsuit



“For what it’s worth, I’m just as gobsmacked as these other two. But I won’t try to sway you. You’ve got to listen to your gut. Or your heart. Or, like, whatever part of your body you trust to make these decisions.”

His awkwardness was a welcome chaser for Camilo’s flirting, and Cesca smiled reflexively, hoping to ease some of his nerves. He blushed hard, and the colour and the innocence of it pleased her. She decided then that she wanted to see more of it.

Cesca weighed up her options – it wasn’t like she was agreeing to marry any of them, but for now, this would be the person who she would be spending time with, sharing a bed with…

She shook herself lightly and smiled. “The boy I want to couple up with is Harry!” She strode over to him, and he grinned at her like he could hardly believe his luck.

“Nice one.”

As Cesca reached him, she threw her arms around his narrow shoulders and he hugged her back firmly, hands warm on the small of her back.

“I’m so glad you picked me.” Harry murmured before Cesca pulled away to look him in the eye.

“Did I make the right decision?”

Harry grinned. “Definitely. But I would say that, wouldn’t I?”

They moved to stand next to the other couples. Elladine’s excitement was infectious.

“Hey girl! Congratulations – you really bagged yourself a hottie there. Um, no offence, Nicky.”

“None taken. Hi, by the way. I’m Nicky, the lucky guy who’s coupled up with Elladine.” He smiles, coiling an arm around Elladine’s waist.

**Nicky Horne (Jhonata Meneghini)**

  * 27, from Newcastle I know it says 24 in the original Day 1 script, but later scripts say that he’s 27 and honestly? I find that fits his character much better
  * Music tutor
  * Oldest sibling energy



Before he could speak again, Elladine gushed, “As soon as I found out he was a musician, I was hooked. I’ve already got a really good feeling about this.”

“Er, yeah. Me too.” AJ chimed in, sounding unconvinced at best.

The man with the man-bun next to her gave Cesca an low-energy up-nod. _No way on God’s green Earth is this couple going to last._ “Alright? My name’s Seb. I’m coupled up with AJ.”

**Seb Wright (Pete Wicks)**

  * 28, from Liverpool
  * Runs a music shop
  * Owns 52 t-shirts and 1 shirt



AJ, ever the optimist, still sounded upbeat. “I coupled up with a musician too!”

Almost immediately, Seb grimaced as though he had had to counter this assumption many times before. “Well, no, I’m a shopkeeper.”

“But you must know about instruments to sell them, right?” AJ’s brow furrowed, as if she suspected some kind of trick.

“It’s not that kind of music shop. I sell records. You know, CDs and vinyl and stuff. There’s a coffee shop, too.” He shrugged, but he was clearly proud of it.

AJ’s eyes widened in understanding, and she touched his arm when she answered. “Oh! With you now, sorry.” She paused for a moment, then cleared her throat and chirped, “This is so nice, you guys! We’re already learning so much about each other!”

Cesca was about to open her mouth to agree—she was surprised with how at ease she felt with the girls, and so quickly—before she was interrupted by Nicky.

“Woah there. We’re still waiting on two more new girls, right?” He asked, and his tone was somehow scolding. _No shit, Sherlock_. Cesca scowled at him on AJ’s behalf, since she wasn’t sure that AJ’s facial muscles were actually capable.

Elladine hummed in agreement, saying, “I wonder what they’ll be like?”

Cesca tried to salvage some of the good mood that she’d had earlier when she was talking to Elladine and AJ, and smiled. “I can’t wait to meet them. We’re not a complete Villa crew until everyone’s here.”

“Right! I’m excited for them to get here!” AJ’s smile could be seen from space.

“You’re not the only ones.” Nicky nodded at the two remaining single boys. Bill tried to mask his disappointment by concentrating on the grass between his toes. _Why do I feel so guilty? I know nothing about him_. Camilo’s smile was still dazzling, but it looked a little more nervous now, a little more forced.

AJ’s lower lip jutted out in sympathy. “I feel bad for them – no one wants to get called up last.”

Elladine smiled conspiratorially and leaned in to whisper to Cesca, “And it’s pretty obvious they both wanted _you_ to pick them.” Cesca flushed and didn’t answer.

AJ had carried on speaking, oblivious to any other discomfort. “Well, maybe their perfect soulmates are about to walk out of that door any second.”

“Let’s not kid ourselves,” Seb held his hands in front of him as if he was trying to brace himself for impact. “That kind of thing never happens in the real world.”

“Alright,” Nicky concedes, “but this isn’t exactly a normal situation, is it? It’s Love Island. Where dreams come real.” _That’s a bit much_ , Cesca thought, almost at the same time as Seb laughed and threw back an equally pithy line.

“Wow, corny.”

“Come on, mate,” frowned Nicky, “the magic only works if you believe in it.”

Seb looked thoughtful then. “Maybe that’s why nothing magical ever happens to me.” Nothing more than a mumble, but it made Cesca prick up her ears. She shook her head, looking over at Seb.

“If we’re gonna have fun in the Villa, it won’t be from magic. It’ll be from hard grafting.”

Seb’s lips turned up in a small half-smile, before agreeing. “You’ve got that right.”

Before Nicky could offer a rebuttal, a new girl emerged from the Villa, hipster chic with dainty proportions and a single braid framing her face.

“Hi everyone! It’s so exciting to be here!”

**Miki Reynolds (Ling Yue Zhang)**

  * 21, from Cambridge
  * Lifestyle vlogger
  * Loves it when you smash that subscribe button



“I mean, why wouldn’t I be buzzing? This is Love Island, where dreams come true, right?”

Nicky looked smug. “Someone gets it.”

Cesca chanced a glance at Seb, who had sensed her reluctance and answered it with a grimace of his own – but Miki had already continued.

“At first, I was like, what happens if I totally don’t like any of the boys who are left? But now I see the two beautiful boys you’ve left for me to choose from… I don’t know why I was worried.”

Her eyes flicked between Bill’s shoulders and Camilo’s abdomen, and moved then to study the three boys who had already coupled up, lingering the longest on Nicky. Cesca could feel Elladine’s whole body tense up, and tapped her arm gently with one finger. A smile passed between them, and Elladine’s shoulders slowly sank once more into a relaxed pose.

By then, Miki’s gaze had settled on Bill, a small smile playing on her lips. “What’s your name, handsome?”

A smile was now mirrored on Bill’s lips, and he inclined his head slightly in a small bow. “I’m Bill. Pleased to meet you, love.”

“You seem like a rugged, down-to-earth kind of guy, Bill. And they say opposites attract.” Both Seb and AJ, when they thought the other wasn’t watching, kept looking at each other sceptically. “Fancy being coupled up with an offbeat, creative type like me?”

Unwanted and unbidden, an image flashes up in Cesca’s mind’s eye of a show she had only half-heartedly watched with her sister. Sarah had loved the _Archie_ comics, and had fallen in love with the grown-up, sexy version on television – but all Cesca could think of when she looked at Miki was Jughead, and his immortal edgelord line: “I’m weird. I’m a weirdo.” She was almost disappointed when she heard Bill laugh and answer her.

“I’m not exactly going to say no, am I? Beautiful girl asks if you want to couple up, you say yes. Basic common sense, innit.”

Miki laughed, a musical sound that Cesca found grating for no reason that she could pin down. “I’ll take that as a yes.” She then took his hand and they walked back to you and the other couples together, exchanging pleasantries with Elladine and Nicky.

Those pleasantries were cut short by the arrival of Miki’s exact opposite. She had cropped hair and a kind of magnetic energy that made everyone fall silent and stare as she addressed them.

“Good morning, Love Island! I don’t know about the rest of you, but I’m about ready to do something wild.”

**Iona Fraser (Brittenelle)**

  * 23, from Aberdeen
  * Apprentice pylon rigger
  * Spends all day making sparks fly



As if he’d been hit by a jolt of electricity, Camilo regained a little of his original dazzling charm and smiled at the newcomer. “You don’t mess around, do you?”

“I certainly don’t, babe. Is that going to be a problem?” Her stance, her tone, everything about her screamed _challenge_ , and Cesca was transfixed. Camilo had recovered enough of his faculties to turn the charm up to 11.

“Not at all. In fact, I think it’s going to be the opposite of a problem.”

“Well, now I just have to couple up with you, don’t I?” Iona smirked, before walking over to Camilo. He gave her a little salsa-style spin and she laughed loudly. They strode over to stand beside you. _They’ve made an impression on each other already_.

Elladine did a quick head-count, murmuring, “I think that’s everyone.”

Bill, hands on his hips brimming with confidence, surveyed everyone present. “Five great ladies, five great gents, five great couples. Makes sense to me.”

“Don’t you think it’s a bit early to say whether our couples are great or not?” AJ grimaced and looked over at the infinity pool. Seb raised his eyes to the sky, and the two settled into the first of what would surely be many awkward silences.

Cesca’s attention snapped back to Harry draping his arm around her shoulder, refocusing in time to hear him say “…I’ve already got a pretty great feeling about this one.” She flushed gratefully, and turned her face slightly so it wouldn’t be as apparent.

Miki huffed, her slight arm interlocked with Bill’s more muscular one. “Well, it’s not a competition.”

“It sort of is, though.” Nicky shrugged and smiled, as if to take the sting out of his contradiction. “Only the strongest couple can win the fifty grand.”

Cesca took the opportunity to look around at the different couples. Nicky and Elladine seemed well-suited, with their calming presence and warm smiles. On the opposite end of the spectrum, Seb and AJ barely looked at one another, instead studying others’ faces or bouncing anxiously. And while Camilo and Iona clearly found each other _physically_ attractive, she wasn’t sure if there was an emotional spark there. Bill and Miki were like chalk and cheese: opposites attract, sure, but something about the pair of them together just didn’t sit right.

“Based on first impressions, I think the strongest couple here will be Nicky and Elladine.” Cesca answered honestly, with a smile at the pair, gratefully returned by Elladine and, interestingly enough, Nicky. Harry looked crestfallen.

“Stronger than you and me?” His reaction made Cesca’s hackles rise, for a reason she couldn’t quite describe – arrogance? Or presumption? She shrugged.

“I’m just being honest.”

Thankfully, Miki drew the attention back to herself and stalled any possible tension growing between Harry and Cesca. “All I meant was, it might be a competition, but it doesn’t really matter who wins. We’re all just here to find love, right?”

_I mean it’s never gonna happen, but might as well have a go._

“She’s right. At the end of the day, all that matters is finding the right person for you. That’s the only prize worth winning, really.” She said it with such confidence, that she even convinced herself.

Miki gaped. “Wow, yes. Cesca just said it better than I ever could.” That last came more as a mumble, and she tucked her braid behind her ear.

A _ding_ sounded out, and Iona smirked at her phone and says, in a singsong voice, “I’ve got a text!” She continued to read aloud:

Islanders, it’s time to get to know each other a little better. Please make your way to the challenge platform and get ready to unpack some secrets about your fellow Islanders! #excessbaggage #gettingtoknowyou

Seb pouted, and his expression made Cesca giggle slightly before she bit her lip to stop herself. He continued, trying valiantly to maintain his pout but letting the corner of his mouth quirk all the same. “We’ve only just got here and we’re being challenged? I was hoping we could get a nap in first. A little nap would be just the ticket.” Cesca couldn’t help but agree, but Nicky beat her to the punch.

“I hate to sound like a stuck record, mate, but it’s Love Island. You have seen this show before, right? You didn’t just get off at the wrong bus stop and end up here by mistake? Because if that’s what happened, the sooner you admit it, the less awkward it’s gonna be.”

Cesca felt her eyes narrow against her will – she didn’t appreciate this kind of banter, the kind that made people feel two-feet tall. But just as quickly as it had come, it seemed to dissipate, as Elladine defended Seb.

“Aw, stop teasing him. He just needs a bit of time to get used to it, is all.”

“The challenges are just a bit of fun! It’ll help us all get closer as a group.” Camilo enthused, before Bill cut him off.

“More importantly, we’ll find out everyone’s saucy secrets.” He smiled lazily at the girls. _Why did I wear pink?_ Cesca could feel her cheeks colour for what felt like the thousandth time that day, though no one seemed to notice. “Don’t get me wrong, I’ve got nothing to hide. But I’m excited to find out what the rest of you are holding back.”

Harry shook his head, saying, “That’s all well and good, but we’re not just here to mess around and relax, or dig up gossip on each other.”

“We’re not?” puzzled AJ, and Cesca, who had also been under this impression, frowned slightly at Harry, who carried on regardless.

“No! We’re here on an important mission! To find someone we love. It’s serious business. The challenge will focus our minds and get us ready for the road ahead.” Harry was sweet when he was fired up, but while Cesca was normally up for a challenge, this seemed a little too much too fast. Still, it wasn’t like any of them had a choice, so Cesca forced a smile.

“Bill’s right. This is a great chance to expose all our best and worst stories. I bet we’ve all got some really juicy ones, too.”

“Well, there’s only one way to find out.” Elladine hummed, as she held out a hand to Nicky, who took it smiling.

Iona and Miki whooped and walked off arm in arm. Chattering and laughing, the Islanders started to head towards the challenge platform. Before Cesca could follow them, Harry took her quietly to one side.

“Hey, Cesca. Sorry to hang back like this. I just wanted to have a quick chat with you in private before the challenge, if that’s OK.”

Cesca felt her brow crease, but no good would come of being short with him now, so she smoothed her features. “Sure, what’s up?”

He smiled bashfully. “Well…I just wanted to say thank you for choosing me. You could probably see it on my face,” _Mars could see it on your face_ , but you absolutely made my day. You’re blatantly the best-looking girl here. And I’m no expert, but even I can see you’re the best-dressed too.”

 _People flirt on Love Island. It’s what they do_. Cesca smiled then— _fake it til you make it_ —and moved closer to him, batting her eyelashes and tilting her face towards him. He wasn’t too much taller than her – a definite advantage in her book.

His eyes went wide, and he didn’t seem sure where to look, his gaze flickering down to her lips, then back to her eyes. His voice was suddenly low and breathy. “Are you sure?”

 _No_. “No time like the present.” He bit his lip in response.

“Can’t argue with that.”

Harry looked nervous and excited in equal measure as Cesca gently pressed her lips to his, feeling his hands tentatively rest on her lower back. As the kiss went on and deepened, he become more confident, pulling Cesca’s body close against him and letting her feel more of his skin against hers. Finally, they broke away at the same time.

“Gosh,” And just like that, the spell was broken. “I didn’t see that coming.”

 _Neither did I_ , thought Cesca, flushing slightly – she had been expecting more of a fumble, had been expecting to maybe lose feeling in her nose from having it be bumped too vigorously, but his lips had been soft and almost sweet, and she looked at the grass to centre herself.

“Did you like—”

“I loved it!” Harry cut her off almost immediately, before his eyes widened and he flushed with embarrassment. “Do you think we could do it again? Like, right now.”

“All in good time, babe.” The idea of being coupled up with, at least on the surface, the most immature of the boys had its perks, and Cesca wasn’t about to surrender the comparative power of being the older one in a relationship.

“Well…” He trailed off, before looking at a fixed point between Cesca’s lips and chest. “Obviously we’ve only really got a first impression to go on at the moment. But I already feel like you’re exactly my type on paper. I’m over here trying to act all manly and confident, and then you walk in, and it all just…melts away. And the weird thing is, I don’t even mind. So, yeah. Obviously I won’t try anything on if you’re not interested,” and maybe he would be surprised to know how rare Cesca found that on the outside, “but I didn’t want today to go any further without saying…I’m excited to start getting to know you.”

“I’d like to get to know you, too.” Cesca smiled warmly. “I picked you for a reason. I’d like to see where it leads us.

Harry returned Cesca's smile gratefully, and stroked the back of her hand with the back of his index finger. “I’m glad you said that.” His shoulders sagged as he remembered where they should be. “Well, I guess we should head over to the challenge?”

Cesca studied him for a moment, before crying out, “Race you!” and setting off. She decided at the last second against asking him to carry her – his slight frame was easy enough on the eye, but hardly would have withstood her weight.

“Last one there has to clean the pool!” She yelled over her shoulder as she ran. As her feet met the still slightly wet grass, and she idly considered whether Bill, with his deceptively lean frame, would have been able to lift her – she suspected so.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I would love constructive criticism – it’s been about 6 years since I’ve written anything, and I’ve never done anything for this fandom!! (My last fandom was ASOIAF RP-ing, and the style is obviously very different – retroactively even more grateful for wonderful RP partners of days gone by! <3)


	3. Day 1 - Excess Baggage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which we discover that boys will be boys, and girls just wanna have fun...

** IONA **

The challenge platform seemed smaller than Iona had pictured – yet no less inviting. She couldn’t wait to get her hands on some – hell, all – of these gorgeous boys. Camilo was still almost godly, and he was majorly a bit of her – but for the love of God, she had eyes.

And one of the things her little eyes spied was Cesca hurrying to the challenge platform with Harry hot on her heels, a telltale smudge of rose lipstick on her cheek. _Fast mover_. Iona couldn’t help but be impressed – and maybe a little envious. She had been so sure she’d be the first to make _that_ kind of impression. _After all, why break the habit of a lifetime?_

Iona had always been able to attract boys, like moths to a flame – and some girls, too, although they didn’t usually hold her interest in the same way. She’d be lying, however, if she didn’t admit, here in her heart of hearts, that she hadn’t thought about it. For a moment, as Elladine teased Cesca about the smudge, turning the blonde’s cheeks scarlet; Iona allowed herself to pay as much attention to the girls as she had previously been lavishing on the boys.

Where the boys, with the notable exception of Harry, were all sharp lines and mouthwatering muscle definition, the girls (even AJ, in her way) were plush, inviting curves and soft lips. She realised she’d been starting at Elladine for longer than was strictly necessary (Elladine herself being mercifully engrossed in AJ reading aloud from a small slip of paper) and Iona ~~reluctantly~~ rejoined her fellow Islanders on Planet Earth.

**_“…spooning a badger.”_ **

_I’m sorry, what?_

When the challenge had been revealed, Iona had been looking forward to _filth_. Illicit deeds, broken promises, juicy details (in _every_ sense of the word) that could be stored away for later. _Fucking badgers?_

She shook herself and zoned back in, just in time for Cesca’s verdict and for Elladine to race over to Nicky and kiss him deeply before anyone, let alone AJ, could react. _Shame_. Nicky was undeniably hot, but Elladine had potential to be a good mate, and Iona wasn’t ready to abandon to search for other kinds of relationships here. _Yet_.

Elladine cleared her throat, still slightly flushed from her kiss with Nicky (and he was no better, looking back at her with a goofy grin) and said loudly, “Ok, so whoever woke up to a terrifying bed companion…please step forward.” The boys all looked at each other for a moment, before Nicky then stepped forward.

“How’d you know it was me?”

 _How indeed?_ Iona studied at Cesca, who bit her lip to hide a proud smile. If Iona was honest, she always assumed people with book smarts weren’t that good around people, around things that really mattered in, well, _real_ life. She wasn’t sure how she felt about being wrong about that.

She was broken out of her thoughts by Bill’s laughter, brash and warm like the rest of him. “Mate, how’d you end up with a badger?”

Nicky had the air of someone who’d had to explain this several times. “Ok, so first off, it was a baby badger that had clearly got lost. It had been a really cold night, so it must have _somehow_ got into my flat and found something warm to cuddle up to. Me.”

“So what did you do?” AJ’s hazel eyes were almost comically wide, and Iona decided then that she needed to tell AJ as many outrageous stories as she could, to see just how wide her eyes could go.

“Handed it over to a local animal charity.” Nicky shrugged, as if it were obvious. “They tried to reunite it with its parents. Didn’t stop clinging to me until the lady from the centre arrived, though.”

Camilo smiled broadly, and she wondered if he were an animal-lover – that would be unfortunate.

“Adorable,” Iona lied easily, “but moving on…Miki, go get the next suitcase!”

Miki, dainty and petite as she was, struggled with her suitcase, and Bill moved to help her carry it over, but Harry got there first. _Interesting_.

 ** _“This boy once rescued a cat from a burning tree.”_** Miki read, before tapping her lip with her finger. Without consulting the other girls, she walked confidently to Harry and pressed her lips to his, lingering for a moment and biting her lip flirtily afterwards. Iona’s eyes flicked automatically to Cesca (if she minded, she was very good at hiding it) and Bill (who was significantly less adept at hiding it, but he held his tongue).

“Ok,” prompted Elladine, “can the man who risked his nine lives for a cat please come forward.”

Seb stepped forward. “Yeah, it was me. I saved the cat.”

Miki pouted, but she didn’t look like she had minded losing the point all that much.

“That’s so brave of you,” gushed Elladine, “…but a little bit stupid, too.” Seb sighed wearily.

“We were camping in the middle of nowhere and had just built our campfire. A stray cat climbed the tree next to us. Then suddenly the wind picked up and this tree caught fire! So I climbed up and caught the cat.” He shrugged, as if it were the most natural thing in the world.

 _Finally_ it was Iona’s turn, and she lifted her suitcase effortlessly and brought it back to the girls. She reads: **_“This boy once flew a date to Rome.”_**

Iona hummed as she looked all of the boys up and down. She turned to the other girls. “What do we think?”

“No way was it Bill.” Miki waved a hand dismissively, and Elladine’s eyes narrow. But Iona had to concede that she was right – Rome hardly seemed like Bill’s style.

Iona considered Camilo for a moment. He had seemed like a smooth operator earlier, and she’d be lying if she didn’t hope it _was_ him, so she could see if his lips were as soft as they looked. _Besides, Miki just kissed whoever she wanted._

Iona strutted forward, pretended to consider all of the boys in turn (almost laughing at Harry puffing out his chest and Seb shrinking back) before she stopped in front of Camilo.

“Hola, chica.” He winked, and gasped when Iona grabbed his face and brought his lips crashing down onto hers. _No more fucking around_. She smiled against his lips when he kissed her back with the same fervour, and laughed when she pulled away and saw the dumbfounded look on his face. _Priceless_.

“So? I was right, right?” Iona wiggled her eyebrows at Camilo, who still hadn’t stepped away.

“You know it, cariño.” He winked, and she wanted to ask more, but Elladine clapped her hands, startling her.

“Ok let’s keep the ball rolling, we have a lot to get through!”

Cesca was next, and walked quietly up to the conveyor belt. She had looked delicate enough before in her pale pink swimsuit, but Iona could see lean muscles in the other girl’s shoulders shift as she hoisted the suitcase up and brought it over. They all listened to the clue.

**_“This boy once romanced a date by making her a plate of sandwiches in the shape of a heart.”_ **

AJ gasped and placed a hand over her heart. “I would love that!” The huddled girls giggled, but something in the direction of the boys clearly caught Cesca’s eye and instead she walked over to Bill and kissed him gently. And then he leaned down and kissed her back.

Iona seemed to be seeing everything from every angle all at once. She saw Bill place one hand on the back of Cesca’s head and the other on her waist, deepening the kiss. She saw Cesca freeze at first in shock and then relax into the kiss, resting one hand lightly on Bill’s bicep. _They look good together_.

And she saw Miki and Harry staring open-mouthed at Bill.

Cesca used the hand on Bill’s arm to push herself away and cleared her throat, cheeks almost violently pink and eyes fixed firmly on the ground. “So, was I right?”

“Uh, yeah.” Bill was staring intently at the infinity pool, but swallowed hard and quickly regained his usual confidence. “But she hated mayo, and I’d put it in all of them, so I had to have them for my lunch.”

Nicky and Elladine, already on the same wavelength, laughed loudly to try and dispel the tension, and Iona and Camilo gamely joined in. AJ patted Miki’s arm gently as the smaller girl glared at Cesca, who looked like she wanted to disappear.

Elladine read out her clue. **_“This boy once serenaded a girl with a ukulele wearing nothing but a tie.”_** The girls all paused a moment, before laughing as one, tension seemingly gone. _For now_.

“Aw, that’s hilarious and sweet all rolled into one!” AJ gushed, and her energy made everyone else smile, except Miki.

“Again, so not Bill.” Miki rolled her eyes. “But maybe…Harry?” Iona felt herself nod, and Elladine agrees thoughtfully.

Elladine walked over to Harry and kissed him softly with plump lips, turning him an unnamed colour somewhere between scarlet and puce. Elladine smiled warmly and raised her eyebrows questioningly.

Harry couldn’t speak yet, and just nodded mutely.

Not a moment too soon, Iona’s turn came around again and she read the message out loud, pausing to giggle.

**_“This boy…got more than he bargained for when…when he went on a first date with a girl…and her mum came along for the ride.”_ **

Hilarity ensued. Even Seb chuckled.

Wiping tears from her eyes, Iona looks around at the boys. It could have been any of them, really, since it revealed more about their date than any of them.

 _Unless_ … Everyone here who’d spoken to Seb knew that he was a little glum, but ultimately harmless. If, however, you were a mumsnet denizen and you just saw a photo of the boy your Darling Daughter told you she was going to meet…

Iona walked over to Seb and smirked. His poker face was admirable – she thought she might be able to change that. She pulled him into an almost bruising kiss, and was pleasantly surprised to feel him reciprocate, even if she suspected it was instinctive rather than willing. _He’s good_.

As quickly as she’d initiated the kiss, she pushed him away and studied him, a challenge in her eyes. “So?”

Seb shrugged nonchalantly. “I had a septum piercing back then.”

Cesca chuckled and murmured, “My mum would have brought a shotgun.” A genuine, deep laugh from Seb, then, and Iona smiled at the pair of them.

AJ jumped up and exclaimed, “Ooh, ooh, my turn!” AJ lifted her suitcase over her head and ran back to the girls.

**_“This boy called out his ex-girlfriend’s sister’s name during sex.”_ **

The girls looked first at each other, shocked, then looked over at the boys, disappointment clear in their eyes. _I’d have kneecapped him_.

AJ wrung her hands, repeating herself over and over, “Oh, but I don’t want to say – it feels so mean!” She closed her eyes then, and ran over to Bill, and, shouting “Sorry!”, kissed him so quickly and with such momentum that Bill reacted as if he had been headbutted. He looked hurt, and not just from the forceful kiss.

“You really think so?” Bill pouted, and looked genuinely upset.

Under the watchful eye of everyone present, Harry shuffled forward. Cesca’s eyes narrowed, and he seemed to shrink slightly under her glare.

“We can talk about this later.” If Cesca’s tone was light, her eyes were dark with disappointment. Harry winced.

Iona took it upon herself to bring back the hype train. “Miki, you’re up! Let’s go, go, go!”

Miki takes the hint and runs to the suitcases, taking the note off of the suitcase without bothering to lift it off. **_“This boy was once interrupted during sex, by his nan offering him tea and biscuits.”_**

A chorus of “Bill” piped up from all the girls, and Miki seemed to roll her shoulders, looking at Cesca before walking up to Bill.

 _She looks like she’s eating his face_. Iona nearly laughed, stopped herself just in time. Bill played along valiantly, but his hand was on her shoulder, not her waist, and his eyes opened towards the end and he looked almost… _bored_?

“Spot on, love.” Bill laughed, before shaking his head. “God, I love the old girl but I could’ve throttled her that day.”

Another ding, this time from Cesca’s phone. The blonde sighed and looked at the conveyor belt, before picking one of the two remaining suitcases from this batch and reading the clue.

**_“This boy has only ever ended relationships by ghosting.”_ **

A sharp intake of breath came from one of the girls, and Cesca turned to Iona. “What do you think?”

“Honestly? Don’t think Camilo’s a big fan of conflict.” Cesca nodded thoughtfully at that, started to make a move but then paused, looking at Iona as if she wanted to ask permission. _Cute_.

“Go ahead, lass. Make me proud.” A cheeky wink drew out a giggle, and Cesca walked over to Camilo and kissed him gently, taking care to stand further away this time, to not get drawn into his orbit…or, at least, his reach.

 _Is that fucker disappointed?_ Iona saw the way Camilo looked almost wistfully at Cesca’s retreating form, and the sour sideways glance he threw at Bill.

“Were we right?” Cesca took up her place on Iona’s left, and looked expectantly at Camilo. But he wasn’t the one that moved.

“Seb?!” AJ looked horrified, comically so, and Seb wasn’t the only one to chuckle slightly.

“I’d rather that than someone detailing my every fault while they stomp on my heart. A lot of the time it’s no-one’s fault, it’s just not working anymore.” He shrugged, but there was a sweet sadness there. Elladine clapped her hands once more, and sent AJ to run and fetch the final suitcase for the boys.

**_“This boy has slept with 15 people, but can only remember the names of 11.”_ **

_Saucy_. Iona opens her mouth to chip in, but AJ, clearly having been encouraged to think the worst of Seb for the last clue, marched over and kissed Seb hard, looked at him with disappointment.

Camilo stepped forward instead. _Interesting. I thought Nicky._ “Alcohol is a terrible thing.” He said simply, shrugging his shoulders almost elegantly.

Nicky read from his phone and nodded, smiling brightly as if all was right with the world. “And now we switch!”

** SEB **

Seb’s lips were still tender from being kissed/headbutted by AJ, and he scowled as he switched places with AJ, who looked _almost_ apologetic, but the jut of her jaw was combative and he just wasn’t in the mood.

 _I want a nap_.

He looked around the challenge platform, and caught sight of the daybeds. So close, and yet so far. _Soon, my precious_. _Soon._

Seb focused on Nicky’s words with a jolt. **_“This girl has seen over 100 different musicals multiple times.”_**

 _Judas wept_. Seb couldn’t help the way his eyes rolled, and he barely paid attention as Nicky kissed Elladine sweetly, and was rewarded with a blush and a nod.

Harry was shaking so hard he nearly dropped his clue. **_“This girl has been proposed to six times and has never accepted.”_** Harry considered Cesca for a moment, and Seb could see why: she was sunshine behind clouds, and he could see people being intrigued enough to spend more time getting to know her.

Harry seemed to disagree, and instead turned to move towards Iona. _Brave, stupid boy_. Seb smirked slightly, still feeling her lips on his, and she seemed to sense what he was thinking about and winked at him, before turning to Harry.

 _Judas **wept**_. Everyone seemed to be holding their breath in awe as Iona went to town, using her tongue and her teeth to turn the poor boy scarlet. Harry looked like he was about to die, but honestly? What a way to go. Harry staggered back to the rest of the boys, Bill clapping him on the shoulder supportively and standing to address the girls.

“So? Who’s the lucky lady?” Iona smiled lazily and waved at them all. Bill nodded sagely, before starting slightly at his phone. He smirks as he reads.

 ** _“This girl was in the middle of giving a boy a birthday striptease…when his family arrived with cake and presents.”_** The only reason it wouldn’t be Iona was that she had just been chosen. _Unless it was a double bluff_.

Again, Seb’s silent musings were ignored, as Bill swaggered over to Miki, smirked at her, and kissed her softly. Miki scowled at Bill, no doubt still thinking about the initiative he’d taken when kissing Cesca.

“Well?” Bill challenged, eyebrows raised but lips quirked.

“Hmm.” Miki hummed, before returning a small smile of her own and nodding.

Nicky read out his text next: **_“This girl once kissed the chief bridesmaid at her sister’s wedding.”_** He stepped forward and started looking closely at each of the girls in turn. Iona winked, Miki shrugged, Elladine blushed, Cesca smiled sweetly…but AJ _squirmed_ , despite her best efforts, and Nicky swooped in and pecked her on the lips.

“How did you know?” She wondered.

Nicky shrugged effortlessly. “Just got a knack for it, I suppose. Anyway,” he continued, “let’s keep the ball rolling. Camilo, you’re up.”

 ** _“This girl used to be a prolific writer…of blushworthy fanfiction.”_** After reading the text, Camilo scanned the faces of the girls, before going in for a kiss from Iona, their tongues visible even from Seb’s vantage point. And yet, afterwards Iona shook her head sadly, and Cesca raised a hand slightly, wiggling her fingers in a shy, little wave.

“It’s me. The smut lover.” Bill looked her over appreciatively, and Elladine started asking her questions about fandom and usernames that Seb wasn’t paying attention to because he just couldn't bring himself to _care_ , he'd been up since 5 and—

\--His phone beeps then, and he smirks slightly. **_“This girl burned down a date’s kitchen…and didn’t call him back.”_** _AJ. It has to be_. One of the only things they’d been able to agree on during the long walk to the challenge platform was that cooking was a complete waste of time. He walked over to her and kissed her lightly, barely making contact, before withdrawing and asking if he was right.

“Nope.” AJ laughs and finger-gun-points at Elladine, who looks sheepishly at Nicky.

“I didn’t mean to! I wanted to make him breakfast, but the kitchen roll got caught in the toaster…” Elladine flounders helplessly as everyone starts to laugh. “And after that, how could I possibly call him? I was so embarrassed!”

After a little more good-natured ribbing from Camilo—teaching you to cook would be playing with fire—Bill’s phone dinged and he read out the clue.

**_“This girl used to live next to Pierce Brosnan…but only found out when she was locked out of her flat in pyjamas.”_ **

Bill strutted up and down in front of the girls, wiggling his eyebrows and generally…being a dick. He settles in front of Cesca, eliciting a predictable reaction from Miki, and cocks an eyebrow.

“Ready for round two?”

Cesca nodded slowly, her poker face not slipping for an instant. Seb watched as Bill kissed her again, and while the kiss didn’t look as overtly passionate as the last, it was no less intense. Seb could see Bill’s tongue move over Cesca’s plush lower lip and goosebumps emerge on the blonde’s forearm. Bill pulled away reluctantly.

“Was I right?”

“…I had to get him to help me break in.” She grumbled, and even Seb felt himself chuckle at the image.

Seb’s phone dinged again and he opened the message, his lips curling into a smile. **_“This girl has had more than one threesome.”_** He looked over at Camilo, who looked at him knowingly before giving him a little nod. _There’s no way it’s not_.

Seb walked straight over to Iona, watching her eyebrow raise. With a little glance at Bill, he smirked and cocked his head. “Ready for round two?” She spluttered slightly in amusement at that, and he took the opportunity to kiss her deeply, tracing his tongue along her lower lip. He pulled away before she wanted him to, leaving her as frustrated as she had him.

“Fine. Meanie.” She stuck out her tongue at him, and he shook his head in amusement before returning to his post.

Nicky’s phone beeped then, and he paused before reading the clue. **_“This girl once cheated on a boyfriend, whilst on holiday in Australia.”_** Nicky looks almost upset at having to choose one of the girls for this particular clue, and he stood there motionless as Bill, of all people, gave him an out.

“Pick the girl who’ll see it for banter, mate. They know you have to pick someone.” And so, Nicky moved in front of Iona with an uncomfortable look on his face, and kissed her as gently as he could manage, no doubt after whispering an apology.

Iona was understanding, but firm in her denial. Bill’s jaw dropped when Miki put her hand up, and he looked more vulnerable than he had since Seb had first clapped eyes on him this morning, psyching himself up when he thought no-one was looking. Before Seb could think about what that meant, Harry had cleared his throat and was already reading out the final clue.

**_“This girl has never had sex with the lights off.”_ **

The girls huddled then, shushing each other and gesturing between themselves. A similar scene was mirrored with the boys, Bill’s enormous hands resting heavily on Camilo and Seb’s shoulders. “What do we think, lads?”

“Cesca?” Even as he said it, Harry looked doubtful. The rest of the boys shook their heads.

“If anything, she’d have the lights off by default.” Camilo murmured, no doubt thinking of her earlier reticence. Bill cuffed him round the back of the head before Seb could get to him, and Seb nodded approvingly.

Before they could carry on debating the issue, there was a low rumble behind them and everyone turned to see an enormous suitcase rattle along the conveyor belt. Harry’s phone read:

**_Islanders, there is an unexpected item in your bagging area. Harry, please unzip the case._ **

Harry looked apprehensive as he unzipped the case, and gaped as a stunning woman stepped out. Seb could practically feel her warmth, could feel it on his skin as he _basked_. She smiled mischievously at Harry, making the boy blush once more.

“Thanks for getting me out of there, flower. I’m Genevieve”


	4. Day 1 - Always Expect the Unexpected

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bombshell Genevieve has caused quite the stir - and the fun's just getting started...

New Islander!

**Genevieve Aliu (FC: Tyvanni Osaheni Ebuehi)**

  * 26, from Glastonbury
  * Junior doctor
  * Wants to crowd surf into your heart



**SEB**

The Islanders, for one (1) blessed moment, were were stunned into silence, and Seb could hear himself think for a short time, before Elladine and Iona rushed over and scooped the newcomer up into warm hugs, which she gratefully returned. Cesca seemed to hesitate, as if wondering whether she would be welcome, before joining the group and introducing herself, smiling when she heard that the new girl was a junior doctor. _Nerd_.

Seb didn’t go over to the group: he was a notorious buzzkill, and for some reason he didn’t want to come across like that right now. He smiled slightly, almost shyly, and waved, smiling more broadly at the new girl’s— _Genevieve’s_ —answering, sunshiney grin.

Nicky raised his voice over the hubbub, before Seb could start thinking more about why the sun was still shining so brightly at 5PM. “So, looks like you know who to kiss now, Harry.”

Harry flushed, and seemed to look at Cesca for permission. She and Iona cheered him on (“Go for it!” “Get in there, Harry!”) and he smiled before kissing Genevieve awkwardly on the lower lip, almost missing her mouth.

“Correct.” When she saw that the others were awaiting clarification, she smiled mysteriously. “I like to be able to see all the action.”

No way was that the real answer, but Seb didn’t care. While the others laughed, he turned his face away, trying to hide his blush – he thought he caught Cesca looking at him but if she noticed anything, she was gracious enough not to mention it.

Genevieve’s phone dinged then, and she read out something about how it was time to get to know her, and Seb stood some distance away, trying not to look too eager. As always, it backfired massively when Cesca, of all people, stepped forward and, saying something softly in Genevieve’s ear, coaxed her away from the group.

Seb followed the others listlessly, barely listening as Miki and Iona laughed about their secrets, and about Iona’s kiss (?) with Harry. Nicky walked hand in hand with Elladine, with a soppy smile on his face mirrored by an equally wide one on her lush lips. Bill, Camilo and Harry walked in tense silence: Bill wrapped up in his own thoughts, barely noticing the others; Camilo scowling at first Bill, then Harry, then back to Bill again; and Harry trying to look at Bill threateningly, but failing.

AJ bounced up to walk next to him, feeling as out-of-place as he did. “So, new girl, huh?” She smiled, bumping shoulders with him. “She seems _nice_.”

So even AJ had noticed. _Shit_.

“She looks like she’ll be good for the group, I think everyone’ll like her.” Seb shrugged non-committally, and studiously avoided meeting AJ’s hazel eyes.

“Hmm. _Everyone’ll_ like her.” AJ smirked, before becoming uncharacteristically serious. “Until they steal their partner. Then they,” and she seemed to be looking at Iona and Miki specifically when she said that, “won’t.”

He hummed in agreement, and they settled into a comfortable silence. Comfortable on his side, anyway. AJ seemed to bounce nervously and moved then to stand in front of him.

“Listen. I have a proposal.” His silence, stunned as he tried to open him mouth to ask her what the _fuck_ she was talking about, was broken again by her follow-up. “If it gets to the next recoupling and we’re single and haven’t found someone we _like_ like,” and he nearly stopped her then and teased her about how this wasn’t a school playground, “you pick me and I pick you, yeah?”

Seb felt a flood of appreciation, then, and inclined his head gratefully. She smiled, and bounced off to talk Elladine’s ear off instead. Seb moved over to the infinity pool, close enough to catch snatches of conversation without risking being drawn into passive-aggressive comments about the challenge. Bill still hadn’t spoken to Miki since they had left the challenge platform, despite her best efforts to draw his eye (stroking his bicep, running her hand through his hair…).

Seb heard a loud laugh from the roof terrace, and smiled slightly. _Cesca needs friends_. For all her doll-like charm, she had been almost hilariously awkward in the challenge, and being pursued by half the Villa’s Y-Chromosomes didn’t exactly give anyone breathing space.

“I want a puppy so badly!” AJ squealed, in response to something Nicky said, and Seb smirked at the pained wince on Nicky’s face at the volume and frequency of AJ’s voice, and looked away. Ordinarily, on the outside, he’d be teasing AJ, or patting Nicky on the shoulder sympathetically, or both. But hearing AJ talk about pets, with such excitement in her voice, made Seb think about Doom, and he lost himself in worrying about whether or not she would even recognise him when he got back, if he stayed too long.

He was beginning to regret making the pact with AJ – he just wanted to get home to his baby.

But then he almost— _almost_ , but not quite—clean forgot about Doom, as he found himself smiling of his own accord as Genevieve and Cesca rejoined the group, looking more different than night and day, sunshine and moonlight, yet there seemed to be a quiet understanding growing between them.

“Hello, my lovelies.”

Later, much later, he would tell himself that he didn’t just hear the vibrations of her voice, he took them deep into himself, into his soul, and locked them there to be treasured forever.

**AJ**

AJ watched Seb’s eyes light up at the sight of the new girl with a kind of pride. Despite not having that much in common with him—and, to be honest, still not being sure that she _liked_ him all that much—she trusted Seb implicitly, and wanted him to find someone who would be good for him.

The idea of being vulnerable if Seb made _too_ much of a good impression and got himself picked wasn’t appealing, no, but AJ had never usually lacked for romantic advances, male or female. She always made sure people around her had the best time, whether that was platonic or very… _not_ platonic.

She couldn’t deny a small twinge of disappointment, though, at not being able to look around the room and immediately find someone attractive herself. Of course everyone here was gorgeous, with defined abs, toned buns and (at least half-) genuine smiles; but there wasn’t anyone here with AJ’s name on them, as she had hoped.

AJ’s relationships were always _fun_ , often sexual, but they were seldom emotionally deep. Not since…

She looked over at Nicky and Elladine and felt her brow furrow. _How hard can it be?_ Neither of them had done anything specific to attract the other, but it had been obvious the moment that Elladine stepped out onto the lawn that something had clicked, had simmered between them, and Ella had barely given any of the other boys a second glance before picking him.

Bill? There was something reassuring about his lean frame, and there was a cheekiness there that she liked. But she suspected that he was mate material than anything else – plus, he was clearly looking elsewhere. _That, and Miki would claw my eyes out_. Miki caught her eye then and, as if she could hear was AJ was thinking, pressed closer into Bill’s side. He barely reacted.

Camilo? Hot, sure, and who _didn’t_ like an athlete with a heart of gold—but too muscular, and far too tall. AJ was lithe and nimble, and usually the shorter one in any couple by default – but there were cute height differences and absurd ones, and AJ didn’t exactly want to have to see a chiropractor every time she looked into someone’s eyes, let alone kissed them.

And Harry? Not for her, but she caught Miki eyeing him up a few times, and Cesca, of course, had already picked him for reasons that AJ couldn’t quite pin down.

 _She could do better_. AJ could almost hear her dad, then, and his rigid views on who could date who, and why people shouldn’t settle, should _never_ settle under any circumstances, not financially, not professionally and _certainly_ not romantically. AJ had never settled in her life, and didn’t plan to – even if this didn’t end up being her summer of love, she would stay true to herself.

A _ding_ jolted her out of her musing and she squealed – _my first group text_. “I’ve got a text!” The others gathered around as she read aloud:

**_Genevieve, it’s time for you to decide who to couple up with. All Islanders, please get ready and gather yourself at the fire pit for the recoupling. #chooseyourmatch #dontlookback_ **

The others started to look at each other, started to reassure their partners (Bill having to take particular pains to soothe Miki, even as his eyes roamed the group restlessly) but AJ was instead studying Genevieve, scanning her face more intently than she had anyone’s in a long time. And Genevieve wasn’t looking at any of the boys, she was looking at Cesca with a sad smile.


	5. Day 1 - #shook

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone's #shook as our first recoupling rolls around...

** MIKI **

The dressing room was quiet, so quiet that Miki wasn’t sure where to look. Iona was furiously blending foundations and bronzers and highlights in a dizzy whirl of shades, Elladine tutted as she tried to put her earrings in, AJ was bouncing around as if the room were a pinball machine.

The only one who wasn’t—or didn’t _appear_ to be—stressed out of her tree was Cesca. She dabbed moisturiser onto her doll-like features, and held up outfits to herself thoughtfully, settling on a simple blue dress. _Confident?_ Miki caught herself thinking snidely, and she winced at herself. She didn’t want to be one of _those_ girls – she hated the idea that women had to put each other down, had to compete. And yet, she knew she wanted Bill, at least for the moment, with his cheeky grin and his enormous hands, and he…wanted Cesca.

Miki had been able to convince herself in the challenge that Bill had kissed her back when she’d chosen him, but as the day wore on he grew more and more distant, and he’d barely looked at her out on the lawn, even when Cesca wasn’t there. _What did I do?_

She shook herself, and focused on Cesca – _she’d_ turned his head, he’d barely looked at any of the other girls, except maybe Iona, and Iona was _very_ happy with Camilo, to the point of going into some detail with Miki about the kinds of things she thought they could get up to after dark.

_“Already?” Miki remembered asking, shock evident on her face. “But we’ve only just met them!”_

_“And? He’s hot, I’m hot, and I don’t foresee any problems in us making it happen. We could…”_

Miki flushed slightly thinking about what Iona had gone on to say then, the fantasies she’d explained in toe-curling detail, and Iona hadn’t stopped even when they reached the lawn, only pausing when she was asked about her clues in the challenge (“What can I say? Men can’t resist me.”). When they walked back to the dressing room to get ready after the text, Iona had picked up where she’d left off.

“And the bed in the Hideaway is a four-poster bed, so we could _definitely_ …”

Miki tried to imagine herself doing any of those things with Bill, tried to imagine his tongue anywhere except firmly behind his teeth, his hands anywhere except firmly by his sides, anything at all about his lean muscles shifting under his skin as he moved in harmony with her, and came up _frustratingly_ blank. She slammed her mascara down on the counter, and felt a dull buzz of satisfaction when Cesca flinched at the sudden noise.

“So…” Iona tried to diffuse the tension that had been building since the challenge. “How are you feeling, Cesca? I’m so nervous, I—”

“I already know she’s going to pick Harry.” Cesca’s tone was neutral, and her eyes were fixed on her earlobe, trying to work a complicated clasp on her earring. _Doesn’t she mind?_ If Miki even suspected that Genevieve was going to pick Bill, she’d have _screamed_ bloody murder.

“Oh, sweetie,” Elladine clucked her tongue and moved to push Cesca’s honey-blonde hair back so she could work the fastening more easily, “you have nothing to worry about. You’re a total heart-stealer in that!”

 _No, she doesn’t have to worry_ , and that’s the problem, that half of the boys in the Villa already wanted her, or at least wouldn’t say no if they had the opportunity.

“That’s right,” nodded Iona, and Miki felt another surge of jealousy at that, _she was my friend first_ , which she quickly quashed as Iona continued, ”and besides, we don’t know what Genevieve is—”

“I know, because she told me.” Cesca said simply, before holding her necklace up to Elladine with a mute request, satisfied by Elladine’s nimble fingers quickly fastening the clasp.

“Oh.” Even AJ looked stunned at that, and the girls settled into silence once more.

Miki couldn’t hold it in anymore. “And you’re, what, just going to take that?”

Cesca’s eyes narrowed, before she lowered them to her clasped hands. “What else is there to do? All games have rules.”

Miki paced, feeling somehow angry on Cesca’s behalf. “Rules were meant to be broken. Besides,” and she almost stopped herself before she boosted Cesca’s ego too much, but decided otherwise, “half the guys in here have their eye on you.

“Assuming you don’t get dumped,” which would be, admittedly, a huge assumption, given the show’s mantra of _Couple up or clear out_ , “you’re in one of the strongest positions in here. So stop whining,” Miki felt a shiver travel up her spine at the ice in Cesca’s eyes then, “and help me find the back to this earring.”

Cesca paused for a minute, before joining Miki, sifting slender fingers through the discarded clothes and general debris in the dressing room, humming with satisfaction as she found the offending article and proudly presenting it to Miki with a broad grin that she couldn’t help but return.

Finally ready, having been ordered to hurry up several times both by text and by frantic producers, the girls filed out of the dressing room and made their way to the lawn, where they sat with their respective partners.

Miki found her place next to Bill, and laced her fingers through his. His hand was loose, not holding hers back but equally not rejecting it. Miki was starting to get used to the dull ache of rejection, and her eyes started to itch until she stared at the flames in the firepit, making lights dance on her retinas rather than let a single tear fall.

Genevieve stepped forward then, and looked at all of them in turn. She spoke slowly, in a measured tone, and had the group hanging on her every word – even the girls, who knew what she was going to say.

 _Well, what she said she was going to say_. Miki thinks suddenly and feels her heart contract with panic. What if Genevieve changed her mind, or lied? She grips Bill’s hand tightly, feeling him grunt slightly at the sudden pressure before rubbing the back of her hand with his calloused thumb.

“I didn’t know how to feel on the way here. I was excited, of course, but I knew I’d be stealing someone’s partner. I’d convinced myself I was ok with that…but now I see you all here and you’re all such cute couples. But at first glance, this boy seems like my type on paper. He’s smart, funny and just dreamy. And although I don’t want to break up a promising couple so early on…”

Genevieve paused, as if to steel herself. “I’m here to make a choice and so…” She looked at Cesca apologetically, and Miki allowed her grip on Bill’s hand to relax a little.

“I’m so sorry, babe. But I’m going to couple up with Harry.” At Genevieve’s words, Miki allowed herself to let go of Bill’s hand, and pretended not to notice as he massaged the feeling back into his fingers. There were sighs of relief and murmurs from some of the others, but Cesca’s face barely changed. _It wasn’t a surprise at least_.

Elladine persisted in pretending it was. “Oh no! Poor Cesca…”

“That’s brutal, mate.” Seb awkwardly touched Cesca’s shoulder, pulling away after a few pats, and Nicky voiced his agreement.

“At least you told me.” _Even when she’s just been dumped, she’s still graceful_.

Whether or not it was true, Genevieve’s face lit up. “I really didn’t want it to be a surprise for you.”

Harry seemed to look at Cesca then. “You knew she was going to pick me? Why didn’t you say something?” Cesca shrugged lifelessly.

“Wouldn’t have changed anything. And we had a nice evening together, I didn’t want to ruin that.” He squeezed her shoulder and, with a clumsy parting kiss to her cheek went to hug Genevieve and sit by her side.

Miki was almost vibrating with excitement – she had tried to like Cesca, and if they’d met on the outside then they probably would have at least been able to go out for a coffee together. But here? It _was_ a competition, as much as Elladine and AJ liked to pretend that it wasn’t, that they were all just a group of very attractive friends on holiday in a glamorous resort. Even without having done much of anything, and even if she didn’t really know it, Cesca was already fierce competition.

Cesca’s phone beeped, and she sighed before pulling it out. **_“Cesca, Genevieve has taken your partner, leaving you single…_** ”

Genevieve looked guilty then, and winced at Cesca. “I really am sorry, babe.”

Cesca smiled and opened her mouth as if she was about to reply before her phone sounded again. Frowning at the phone, she opened the message.

“ ** _…so get ready to mingle. #getthatgrafton #thesinglelife_** ”

 _Are you shitting me?_ They had pulled this shit in Season 2, but Miki almost couldn’t believe her ears…or the smiles that had popped up on everyone else’s faces. Miki quickly plastered one of her own on to match, and gave Cesca a quick, slightly _too_ forceful kiss on the cheek, making the blonde blink.

“Single and ready to mingle, eh?” Iona smiled, but there was a hard edge behind her jovial tone. “Guess we’d better keep an eye on you.” Cesca looked at the ground, and then out to the pool.

“Guess so.”

** CAMILO **

Camilo listened to Iona and Miki half-heartedly as Cesca walked away from the group to stand by herself, hugging herself for warmth. Ordinarily, on the outside, he would have gone over to chat to her, knowing from experience how important a friendly face can be when you’re down. Yet Iona’s hand on his arm, although it appeared relaxed and flirty from the outside, was a vice on his bicep, and it would have been too obvious for him to even move an inch.

Thankfully, Genevieve moved over to stand next to Cesca, looking at her with concern. The two smiled nervously at each other, and moved to a nearby loveseat to presumably talk about what happened – not that Cesca had seemed particularly bothered. Camilo wasn’t sure how he felt about that.

Camilo wasn’t really sure how he felt about Cesca full stop. She was all kinds of hot, no question – but he couldn’t always get a read on her, and definitely not when Iona was right up in his business.

“Cam, what do you think?”

 _Shit._ “Uh…”

Iona raised an immaculate eyebrow, and repeated her question talking slowly as if he were thick. “What do you think sharing a bedroom with everyone will be like?”

He hadn’t even thought about that yet, and his stomach flipped slightly at the thought of sharing a bed with someone so soon…then flipped again, this time more violently, at the thought of that someone being _Iona_. He had overheard some of what she’d said to Miki earlier in the night, and flushed slightly thinking about it. If it was half as good as he imagined, it would be twice as good as he had ever expected coming onto the show.

“Well, I was more focused on sharing a bed with you. Couldn’t care less about the rest of the room, to be honest.”

 _Clearly the right answer_. She beamed at him, and whispered in his ear. “We’re going to have _so_ much fun together.”

He gulped, and offered up a prayer of thanks to whatever Saint had seen him through the show’s auditions process.

** MIKI **

While Camilo had his minor aneurysm, Miki was looking out at the others around the firepit. Nicky and Elladine were lost in each other, and she felt a pang of jealousy course through her. _Bill wouldn’t look at me like that_. To be fair to Bill, he hadn’t looked at anyone like that, not even Cesca (even though his eyes glided over her curves as if he wished he could touch them ~~again~~ ), but the fact that two people had found something so intense so _soon_ was frightening.

What was surprising, rather than frightening, was Cesca pulling Seb to one side, and then them withdrawing to the roof terrace. _Good_. Miki allowed a little hope to blossom in her chest: odd couples were the current “in” thing – she and Bill were proof enough of that – and if Cesca found someone that she really clicked with, maybe she wouldn’t…

And besides, Cesca and Seb didn’t seem so different as their appearances would suggest – they had shared some exasperated looks over Nicky at the beginning of the day, and now they’d left the party together…

Miki waited eagerly for them to come back, not even noticing that Bill hadn’t so much as looked at her in about two hours. She scanned Cesca and Seb’s faces and body language as they rejoined the group around the firepit, looking for something, _anything_ …

…and being bitterly disappointed.

Later, Miki brushed her teeth in a daze, thinking about what she could possibly do to attract Bill’s wandering attention. She picked out a sexy black lace nightdress, and felt a small thrum of satisfaction as Bill’s lip quirked when he looked at her, before inviting her into their bed. But the muscles in his chest contracted unpleasantly when she curled into him, and he didn’t seem to be able to look at her.

Cesca left the dressing room quickly dressed in a simple grey sleep set, and crossed the room as quietly as she could to get to the daybed outside. Genevieve, still sat up in bed looking strangely anxious, winced guiltily, and Harry had to physically pull her down so that she was lying in bed, ready for sleep if it ever came. Bill’s eyes tracked Cesca across the room, and Miki thought she saw his eyes linger on the flare of her hips as they swayed lightly.

“Do you want me to go and see if she’s alright?” Miki offered half-heartedly, and felt herself tense up at the guilty look on his face, aware that he’d been caught. Bill recovered quickly enough, though, and smiled at her in the dark.

“Nah, she’ll be alright. Besides,” he put his arm around her again for the first time since their very first embrace, and she felt some—but _only_ some—of her worries dissipate, “who would keep me warm?”

Miki drifted off to sleep with Bill’s arm growing looser around her, listening to the sound of Seb whispering epithets at whatever producer had dared to call him to the Beach Hut.


	6. Day 1: Beach Hut Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seb and Cesca reflect on the events of Day 1...

** SEB **

Seb rubbed his eyes as he glared at the camera. “Just so you know, I’ll refuse to do a physical challenge tomorrow, if you’re brewing up for that.”

He shook his head, and picked up the first question card. **_“What do you think about the new girl?”_**

“She’s a pretty girl, I have eyes.” _They have to be asking these for a reason._ Someone must have seen something when they were editing the footage. Seb tried to keep his face as neutral as possible, tiredness making it harder and harder, until he sagged in his seat and scratched his beard.

“She seems very… _nice_.” He was aware of how that sounded, aware that it sounded like he was throwing shade, but Seb had never been the best at telling white lies. And it was true. She _was_ a nice girl. Which meant that he wouldn’t be seeing her for dust.

Seeming to sense that they weren’t going to get much more out of him _yet_ , the producer passed him the next card to read. **_“What do you think about Cesca?”_**

Seb hummed thoughtfully before opening his mouth a few times to try and answer. “She seems like she’d be a good mate – I don’t think we’d have met on the outside, not least because of the distance. But she seems like a good egg.”

He’d been a little wary of her—in his experience, blondes who looked like Cesca had been nothing but catty jibes and humiliating heartbreaks—but she was shy when she came to him, and he had wanted to help her. She seemed like a nice girl, if a little awkward, and he had been wondering why she’d come on the show at all when she started talking with a jolt.

_“I applied for the show with my best friends. I never in a million years thought I’d be here without them.” She looked tense, and stared out at the pool, as if she couldn’t bear to meet anyone’s eyes._

_“It’s good that you have friends like that on the outside. They must be rooting for you.”_

_“I hope so.” Cesca frowned and looked at him then. “What do you think I should do?”_

_“Well…” There wasn’t much Seb could say – the name of the game was to couple up. “I think you’re in a pretty strong position. Harry, Camilo and Bill—” he stored away the look on her face at that last name for later, “could have their heads turned.”_

_“I don’t want—”_

_“If you’re gonna say you don’t want to break up a couple, that choice was taken away from you about two hours ago. Live a little, Cesca.”_

_She paused, before nodding resolutely, with a fire in her eyes that made his stomach flip. “Onwards and upwards.”_

He smiled at how confident she had looked then – even if it might not last the night – and he realised with a start that he wanted her to succeed. ”She took the recoupling on the chin, and she said she’s gonna get back on the horse. Now,” Seb interjected before the producer could collar him again, “if you’ll excuse me, I need my beauty sleep.”

** CESCA **

Cesca rounded the corner to the Beach Hut with her eyes barely open, and crashed into a solid-feeling someone, judging from the bicep she had used to steady herself.

“Careful, pet.” Seb teased as she let go of his arm and started to apologise, before he reassured her, eyes soft and sleepy. “Don’t worry. They’re just going to ask some questions about the recoupling and Genevieve, you don’t have anything to worry about.”

Cesca felt herself smile gratefully at Seb, before yawning a goodnight and watching enviously as he made his way back to the bedroom. She turned to face the producer ushering her into the Hut, and they shoved a card in her hand and gestured impatiently at the seat.

**_“How does it feel to be single in the Villa?”_ **

Cesca huffed a laugh, and shrugged limply. “It is what it is – Genevieve’s been lovely about it,” _which is more than I could say about some of the others_ , “and I’ve got another shot.”

The next card came quickly: **_“What’s your next move?”_** Cesca read the card aloud, and shrugged again. “I still need to work out what I actually want here. Everyone told me before I came here that it’s not Friend Island, but I still wasn’t prepared…look, it’s full on, alright? I’ve barely had a chance to breathe since I stepped through the doors. And even if I _had_ an idea of what I wanted before I came in, I don’t think anyone _plans_ to be single after less than a day in the Villa.” Cesca paused, and chuckled softly at the memory of a line from last season.

_“Que sera, sera.”_


	7. Day 2: The Morning After the Night Before

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the morning after the first recoupling - but some of the Islanders are looking to get jalapeño business...

** BILL **

Bill slept as deeply as he always did—one night on a fancy mattress wasn’t about to change the habit of a lifetime—but for the first time in four years he felt no better for it. He ran his hand over his face, relieved to find that he was alone in bed. A shiver ran up his spine, and he realised that he needed a shower, _badly_.

He stripped as his entered the shower, letting the water run down his body in warm rivulets, until the temperature was high enough to scald his skin. It felt cleansing, and he kept the temperate high, even as his skin grew pink.

Bill usually liked to pride himself on being pretty unflappable – a quality which had always served him well on the rooves: you never knew when shit would go sideways. But Miki’s clue in the challenge had knocked him for six, and he hadn’t quite recovered.

**_“This girl once cheated on a boyfriend, whilst on holiday in Australia.”_ **

He didn’t think anyone had seen – he _hoped_ no-one had seen, but he thought he had caught Seb looking at him strangely, and had been avoiding him since as a precaution – but he had decided then and there that he would sooner pick one of the lads than Miki if he had the chance at the next recoupling. He couldn’t do _that_ again, not after—

And in any case, it wasn’t like they were well-suited in the first place. Chalk and cheese didn’t begin to cover it – it was like they were speaking different bloody languages, sometimes he thought she was speaking in tongues like he’d heard at Sunday School (though the least said about _tongues_ the better).

He couldn’t help feeling like he was a prop somehow, an accessory. He needed _space_.

From her, at least. There were others he’d like to get _much_ closer to.

Bill was a cheeky boy, always had been. At school, he would always push to see a teacher’s boundaries – just enough to get a reaction, just enough to see what would get punished. Then he would push a little further. Normally when he teased anyone, but especially a girl, he needed the reassurance of knowing there was a limit – but he found himself wishing that he didn’t find Cesca’s limit, wishing that he could make her pretty cheeks blush for as long as he could, in as many ways as he could, whether that was with his teasing or his kisses or his—

 _Those **fucking** rules_. His hand stilled from moving instinctively to solve all of his (immediate) problems. Instead, he raked a hand over his face, before shutting off the water and turning round to find a towel.

As he stepped out from the shower, towel safely wrapped round his waist, he saw _her_ …or at least, her blonde curls as she whipped round and stammered an apology.

“Don’t be. Nothing interesting happening anyway.” _More’s the pity._ Bill smiled disarmingly, and moved past her, closer than was strictly necessary in the palatial bathroom, close enough to feel the heat from her skin, and he windmilled his shoulders to distract himself from the tension still present and building in his abdomen.

Bill didn’t see her eyes follow his muscles as they bunched under his skin, or her lips as they parted slightly, or her tongue as it darted out to wet her suddenly dry lower lip. He was too busy trying to find his toothbrush. When he next looked up, she was gone.

 _Shit_. He let his head slip forward in defeat, and focused on getting ready as quickly as possible.

** CESCA **

_I need to swim_. She felt tense, for reasons she couldn’t articulate, and nothing helped like the water for that. But AJ and Camilo were there, and she didn’t like to swim with other people around – it was a time for her to let her cares (and _god_ , did she have them here) melt away into nothingness. So, she turned instead to the loungers – Miki and Iona were laughing uproariously at something, but their laughter died as she approached, and they looked almost guilty.

Cesca affected not to notice, painting a bright smile on her face that she hoped didn’t look as fake as it felt. “Good morning! How did you sleep?”

Miki seemed to let go of whatever she had been thinking about earlier, and groaned loudly. “Bill has either never shared a bed before, or she was a _saint_. Starfish doesn’t _begin_ to cover it.” Cesca had to bite her lip to stop a smile at that, before nodding sympathetically.

“You could come out with me on the daybed – I basically stay in the foetal position all night.”

Miki seemed to genuinely consider the offer, before shaking her head. “I can’t sleep if I’m even the slightest bit chilly. For all his faults,” she smiled conspiratorially at Iona, and Cesca wanted to scream her loneliness away, “he is _very_ warm.”

“Iona? What about you?” Cesca was pleased to see that Iona at least looked a little uncomfortable at Miki’s approach, but she felt that feeling wither when Iona started, almost as if in a trance, to detail the myriad attractions of Camilo’s body.

It wasn’t as if Cesca _hadn’t_ considered Camilo as a possibility – he was undeniably gorgeous and almost dangerously charming, it would have been silly not to. But Iona seemed so into him, and Cesca wasn’t sure if she could do that to her. And sometimes, when Camilo thought Iona wasn’t looking, he would _stare_ at Cesca, dark eyes considering her seriously, as if he wasn’t sure what to make of her, if she was even from the same planet as him.

She rejoined Iona and Miki’s meandering just in time to be asked. “If you had to turn into a pool, what kind of pool would you be?”

 _What the fuck?_ Cesca had always wondered if she’d missed out by not spending much time with friends at school and uni…but if this was the kind of trivial shite people wasted their time with, no wonder the world was going to hell in a handcart.

Miki kept talking, despite Cesca’s obvious reticence, saying, “I reckon Bill would be one of those pools with a wave machine. Because he’s uplifting, but his opinions often go against the crowd.”

“This is all well and good,” Iona interjected, and Cesca could have kissed her in that moment, “but what’s the point?”

“Simple! If you had to be a pool, what pool would you be?”

Cesca paused for a moment, at least trying to take the question seriously, before smiling. “A deep diving pool.” She loved the feeling of the change of pressure in her ears and all over her body when she dived, and it was almost as important to her as her research.

It could have been just a trick of the light, but Miki seemed to roll her eyes a little at that. “Oh, yeah. If you were a pool, you’d be a deep one, for sure. You’re such a deep and unfathomable person. And you’re _so_ mysterious. It suits you.” Miki turned away from Cesca before she could respond, and asked Iona what she thought.

“Is this, like, a trick question? Are you going to ask me for my mother’s maiden name and the name of my first pet?”

“What?” Miki looked horrified, and Cesca couldn’t help the smirk that fluttered across her lips at that. “No. What’s that got to do with pools?” Miki let out an irritated huff, before turning back to Cesca. “Cesca, you’re sensible. What kind of pool would Iona be?”

Pure, unadulterated _panic_ descended on Cesca, and she looked over at Iona for something, _anything_ , but Iona only had eyes for Camilo, his muscles glistening in the sunlight. Grasping at straws, she went for full, factor-fifty flattery.

“She’s calm and sexy, like the pool at a spa.” Iona looked surprised at the compliment, blushing slightly.

“I like that. Always gotta have a bit of mood lighting.”

“Ooh,” Miki clapped her hands excitedly, and Cesca felt the onset of an almighty headache, “if you were a light, what kind of light would you girls be?”

 _Give me strength._ And it took Cesca all of her willpower not to roll her eyes as she ground out two words. “The Sun.”

Miki spluttered in shock while Iona cackled, “The ultimate light source! I like your style, Cesca. Go hard or go home.”

When Cesca thought back on this conversation later, she wouldn’t be able to swear to it – but she thought she heard Miki mutter under her breath, “A girl can dream.”

Iona carried on before Cesca could even try and say anything. “ _I’d_ be a lava lamp. Calm and chill at first glance, but come too close and I’m a hot mess.”

“Girl, I feel you.” Miki yawned, stretching out her arms above her head and lying back on the lounger, signalling that she was done – and Cesca couldn’t be more grateful, resolving to try and find something for breakfast.

** BILL **

Bill was hard at work in his favourite place in the Villa – the kitchen. Some of his best work at home happened in the kitchen, like pâté and coleslaw sandwiches and mascarpone pasta (not necessarily together… _although…_ ).

Bill’s creative process stuttered and stalled as he heard a familiar click-clack of heels and Cesca moved into view, in a cute ( _hot_ ) swimsuit with lemons. _Sharp, but sweet_. He coughed and focused on his fry-up to avoid thinking about how she might taste, only just catching the end of her conversation with Seb.

“Good morning!” Bill chimed in, twisting slightly to see the inevitable blush, turning back to his oven so she couldn’t see the resulting grin. “Loving the new outfit, by the way, Cesca. Looks amazing on you.”

He only needed to hear her stammered thanks over his left shoulder to know that the compliment had had the desired effect, and he affected not to notice. “Nothing better than a good full English breakfast with baked beans, ten mushrooms, two tomatoes, three sausages, two fried eggs and three hash browns.”

“That’s…specific.” Seb spoke slowly, as if he expected Bill to bite back. Bill shrugged instead.

“If you’re gonna do it, that’s how it’s done. Want one, Cesca?”

“I—” Whatever Cesca had been about to say, she was betrayed by a loud tummy rumble. “I would love one, thanks.”

Bill hummed happily as he prepared another serving for Cesca, trying to imagine that this was his own kitchen, that Seb wasn’t there and that this was a normal morning in their normal lives, just the two of them.

…maybe they could keep the swimwear, though.

“Of course,” he said with practised confidence, “you’ve got to have one mayo sachet per sausage.” Bill felt himself flush happily when Cesca nodded in agreement. After a few minutes of comfortable silence, he presented her with the finished product.

“Bon happy eat!”

And that was when his beautiful, private fantasy crumbled, as Seb interrupted incredulously. “What did you just say?”

“Bon happy eat. Like, I hope this meal makes you happy. That’s what my mum always used to say to me!”

“It’s bon appétit, mate.” Seb’s tone was curt, and he seemed to be almost offended. Bill shrugged and repeated himself, slower and more deliberately this time.

“Bon happy eat.”

Seb rolled his eyes and walked out of the kitchen. _A challenger falls._ Bill always liked getting the last word, and this was no exception.

“Suit yourself, Seb.”

Bill shook his head at Seb’s retreating form, and grinned at Cesca as he slid the dish towards her. He rocked back onto his heels and surprised even himself by blurting out. “We should have our first breakfast up on the roof terrace.”

Before he could get caught up in what a stupid thing to say that would be, how shy she’d been over the smallest gestures and how presumptuous the word “first” was, she’d already cocked her head in confusion and asked, “What, you and Miki?”

There was an edge to her voice when she said Miki’s name – most people would probably have ignored it, but most people didn’t absorb her voice like plants did sunlight.

“Ah, I was actually thinking about you and me… If you’d like…” Bill looked down at his feet then, unwilling to look up and see rejection in her eyes.

“I’d like that.” Cesca whispered so quietly he almost missed it, and his eyes shot up to meet hers. He broke into a wide, infectious grin, and was blessed with one in return.

“Great!” He almost knocked the food into the sink, such was his haste as he gathered cutlery and napkins, and both plates, following Cesca up to the roof terrace, trying and failing not to be transfixed by the sway of her hips up the stairs.

They settled on the roof terrace with plates in laps, and started to eat. Cesca’s blue eyes widened happily, and she ate with renewed vigour, managing to choke out “Bon happy eat!” between hungry mouthfuls. He gaped.

“Yes! You get me. Food is always about making the people you care about happy.” There was quiet then as they both focused on eating their meals, before Bill laughed slightly.

“Oops—you, uh, you’ve got a little bit of mayo on your cheek.”

“Oh!” Cesca almost dropped her fork in embarrassment, and she tried to pat her cheek to find the offending smear. Giving up, she instead asked, cheeks slightly flushed, “Can you get it?”

Bill felt like he was in a trance as he brought his thumb to her cheek, wiping the mayo off and letting his thumb linger longer than necessary on her soft skin before bringing his thumb to his lips and licking the mayo off absentmindedly. He only realised what he’d done when Cesca blushed so violently he thought she might pass out.

“Perfect.” If he tried to pretend he hadn’t done it, maybe it would erase it from the timeline. A man could dream. “There’s nothing better than having a fry-up for breakfast. Best kind of date. Especially if it’s the morning after the night before.” He liked being able to cook for dates and hook-ups, always had – even if he didn’t think they would last, it was something of himself that he could give.

“I like it. This. Being on a date with you.” Bill felt his heart clench as she stammered out one of the best things he’d heard in months. He smiled lopsidedly, and felt colour rise into his cheeks to match her own.

“Me too.” He finished his food and put his plate to the side, letting his fingers brush against hers as he took her plate from her and neatly piled it on top of his own.

Bill ran a hand through his hair and grinned at Cesca. “I’ve been dying to have a moment alone with you.”

If he had felt faint before, he thought he might be having a heart attack when she murmured, fingers lightly grazing the back of his hand.

“So what are you planning to do with it?”

Bill recovered quickly enough, and took her hand in his, letting his calloused fingertips stroke her soft palm as he cleared his throat. “I’ve got a couple of things in mind. Right now, I can only think of one.” His voice sounded gravelly to his own ears, and he felt Cesca shiver briefly before she stilled completely. She was motionless as a statue, which he took as a sign to move forward, and—

He leaned in and kissed her as sweetly as he could manage, feeling her soft skin against his, and he couldn’t help letting his free hand drift to her waist, still striving for gentleness as he pulled her closer to him, wanting to drown in the feeling of her. Her tongue was confident against his lips, and he parted his own to give her access, and he moaned quietly as her tongue massaged his. He tightened his grip on her waist and let go of her hand to cup the back of her head instead, feeling her hand curl around his bicep as she gasped into his mouth. When they came up for air, he rested his forehead against hers and smiled breathlessly.

They stayed there for a moment longer, before Cesca pulled away reluctantly. “We should head back down. I need to fix, uh…” She gestured at her lipstick, smudged in a way that made his abdomen clench, and he forced his hands down to his sides before he had the opportunity to give in and kiss her again.

“Yeah, uh—I’ll take your plate to the kitchen.”

When he walked back into the kitchen, stopping only briefly in the bathroom to remove any incriminating lipstick marks, it was with a bounce in his step.

**MIKI**

Bill, it transpired, was a whistler. A _chronic_ whistler. All Miki had to do was follow the happy, meandering tune to find its source washing dishes at the sink. Dishes, plural. She forced herself to relax her shoulders and give Bill an easy, thousand-watt smile.

“Hey, hot stuff.”

“Hmm?” Bill hummed, before smiling apologetically. “Sorry, Miki. Miles away. How’re you doing?”

Miki took that as an invitation to launch into an in-depth analysis of the interior design choices of the Villa, of how it made no sense to be asked to wear swimwear all day, of how bossy her lead producer was…and Bill could not have given two shits. He was, instead, as always, watching Cesca as she laughed at one of AJ’s dumb jokes.

What was perhaps more interesting was how Camilo was watching Cesca as well. He was even more overt than Bill in his interest (Miki wondered whether she should tell Iona that, and decided that she liked living a little too much), and Cesca was blushing furiously, as was her wont.

“Cesca seems popular.” Bill flinched at having been caught _again_ , and looked out at the pool, uncertainty in his eyes for the first time since Miki had met him, and she felt the bottom of her stomach drop. _Unbelievable_.

“Still, she’s single and at risk. Makes sense that she’d be playing her options.” Miki’s eyes didn’t leave Bill’s face, even as he turned away, shoulders slumped. “She’s a pretty girl. Good bone structure.” Miki was jealous, she didn’t mind admitting that, but she was an artist first and foremost, and Cesca would make a lovely make-up model under any other circumstance. Shame.

“When we have the next recoupling…” Miki trailed off, still looking at Bill’s shoulders sagging in front of her. “I’d like to pick you if I get the chance. Can I make sure you’ll do the same?”

“Uh huh.” Bill’s attention was almost entirely consumed by the scene at the pool. Camilo was giving Cesca a piggyback now, then wrapping his strong arms around her tightly as he launched them into the blue water. Bill’s eyes were dark with disappointment, and he seemed impatient as he answered Miki. “Sure, Miki.”

It wasn’t much, but it would do for now.


	8. Day 2: Dates, dates, dates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s time for the public to put their two cents in when they vote on who will have the first dates of the season...

** IONA **

The girls had withdrawn from the punishing Spanish heat to gossip in the dressing room.

“I just don’t understand him.” Genevieve shook her head, trying and failing to unscrew her foundation. “He just seems so…” She waved her free hand vaguely.

“Flighty?” Cesca offered, taking the pot from Genevieve’s loose grip and undoing it with ease, handing it back without an explanation.

“Exactly!” Genevieve sagged with relief. “He’s a sweet boy, I just—it’s like he doesn’t settle on an idea for more than about seven seconds.”

“I think it shows ambition. Innovation. Creativity.” Miki didn’t seem to be fully conscious of what she was saying as she gushed about Genevieve’s partner while she was sitting _right there_ , and Iona rolled her eyes.

“He wouldn’t be reliable. He’s been at uni for three years now and he still has no idea what he wants to do next. Creativity is fine until it means you waste your own potential and end up stacking shelves when you could be running a FTSE 500 company.” Iona affected not to notice the look on Miki’s face when she said that last part, and instead turned to Cesca.

“What’s on your mind?”

Cesca flinched slightly, as if she’d been caught. “Nothing. Nothing much, anyway. Trying not to think about what happens next.”

“No point in worrying about it. It’ll happen anyway.” Seb chimed in from the doorway, only to be met with six projectiles of varying effectiveness (from Ella’s lip gloss to one of Iona’s dagger heels) and a chorus of “Seb, what the _fuck_!” “Get out!” “There could be naked women in here!”

“Well, now I’m honour-bound, I _have_ to tell the others. Lads! They’re starkers!” Even out of sight, safe from any more weapons of glamorous destruction, Seb was clearly grinning, and actually started to laugh when four other sets of footsteps thundered up the stairs and skidded to a halt in front of the dressing room, before calling him a “bell-end” (Bill), “mug” (Harry) and “mamahuevo” (Camilo, obviously, and Iona’s heart and other parts fluttered at how he had used his Spanish to devastating effect the night before). Nicky just chuckled, as Nicky always did, and leaned round the door to wink at Elladine, who turned a colour somewhere past red which almost resembled her swimsuit. Her _purple_ swimsuit.

And Iona wondered then if she had been doing something wrong – because Camilo was _fantastically_ sexy and his 15 conquests had _clearly_ been very lucky ladies—but Iona had never reacted to him in the same way that Ella reacted to Nicky. She didn’t have time to question that further, as Seb’s phone dinged.

“See, I knew coming up here would be a good idea. Fully-clothed women notwithstanding.” Iona’s other dagger heel slammed into the wall next to Seb’s head, and the _fucker_ barely flinched as he read aloud.

 ** _“Islanders, the public have chosen three pairs to go on dates this afternoon.”_** He paused at the end of his text, and an uneasy silence settled over the group as they waited for the follow-up.

Bill’s phone dinged, and he frowned at the message. **_“The pairs are: Camilo and Cesca, Seb and Genevieve, and Bill and Iona”_**. Everyone stared at each other for a moment in shock, before Miki finally spluttered.

“ _What?_ ” Iona winced, and rubbed Miki’s shoulder before the younger girl pulled away. “Whatever, have fun. I’m going to the pool.” Miki pushed past the boys still crowded around the doorway and sashayed out the door.

“…well, I suppose we’d better get ready, lads.” Bill seemed dazed, and he didn’t stop looking at Cesca as he spoke – meanwhile the blonde looked like she wanted to sink into a cavern. The boys moved downstairs, tension leaking out of them and infecting the dressing room in turn.

Cesca still hadn’t moved, even after Ella had tried to force a mascara brush into her hand. “But—” Her eyes searched Iona’s face, confused and almost upset.

“No time, babes.” Iona said as kindly as she could manage. “We can chat when you get back.” Cesca nodded numbly, and let Ella help her get ready.

 _Do the public know something I don’t?_ Camilo had definitely noticed the blonde, Iona had seen his eyes follow her when he thought she wasn’t looking, but Cesca…Cesca had seemed at best oblivious and at worst (best?) uncomfortable with his attention. Maybe persistence really _was_ key.

** CESCA (Cesca & Camilo) **

Cesca let herself slip back into the role of mannequin almost upsettingly easily as Ella and Viv worked together to make sure she looked “good enough to eat” (Iona’s words, and Cesca felt like she wanted shrivel up and die at the thought of how Iona must feel, no matter how the other girl tried to hide it).

 _It’s not a life-long commitment. You’re having a drink with him, that’s all_. But then why had the public chosen _them_ specifically? Had he said something? Had _she_ said something and had the producers then edited it to look a certain way?

Cesca jiggled her leg nervously in the Jeep on the way to the date spot, and stepped out uncertainly into the blazing heat. Camilo was already waiting at the table, and he stood up and smiled broadly at her.

“You’re a vision, Cesca.”

“I—” And she had to fight the ever-present impulse to deny it then, to fight the tension in her shoulders and across her chest, and smile instead. “Thanks. The girls did a great job. Iona’s a killer with a lip gloss wand.”

Camilo’s smile dimmed a little at the mention of Iona— _his partner_ —and he winced slightly. “Yeah, not sure what she’s going to make of this.” He gestured vaguely between the two of them, before leaning back in his seat, letting the muscles in his abdomen stretch out. “But it’s not like we chose it on purpose. She’ll understand that.” Cesca could only hope that was true, as she sat primly on the seat, looking over Camilo’s shoulder at the ocean. Wishing.

“This is all mad!” Camilo exclaimed suddenly, gesturing almost wildly at the scene – them, at a table with a white cloth, the ocean lapping lazily mere feet away.

“Way fancier than I’m used to.” Cesca murmured, still tense as she ran a finger along the side of the glass, not noticing the way Camilo’s eyes followed her digit and looked out to the waves.

Camilo paused, chewing the inside of his cheek before suddenly piping up. “Let’s go for a swim.”

“What?” Cesca pretended that she didn’t feel like she could _sing_ at the thought of being in the water then, but a smile sneaked through her façade. “Are you serious?”

“I—” Camilo paused, his smile dimming as he tried to read her reaction, before visibly relaxing as her face broke into a rare grin.

“Race you.” And without warning, Cesca pounded across the sand and into the ocean, grateful that she had chosen to be barefooted for the date. As she felt the water, resisting and inviting all at once, her nerves instantly calmed, and she smiled warmly at Camilo. “Come on, slowpoke!”

He seemed stunned to see her smile, and approached cautiously, as if nervous that he might scare her away. “You’ve changed your tune.”

“The vastness of nature will do that.” Cesca stepped closer to Camilo, and flushed happily a little at the way his Adam’s Apple bobbed as his eyes followed her movements. When she was close enough to touch, and his breath was coming faster and more shallow, she smiled sweetly and moved to close the distance between them…

“You’re it.” She ran away laughing, glancing back over her shoulder to see him shake his head and begin the chase.

** SEB (Viv & Seb) **

Seb, who was normally so comfortable with silence, flushed and floundered as he cycled through increasingly ridiculous opening lines. _I barely know you and I want you. You’re beautiful. Will you marry me?_

 _Focus, you bell-end._ He looked up at her through his lashes and flushed again, more deeply this time, as he saw her studying him quietly, a mischievous glint in her eyes.

“So…were you able to show the mother a good time as well?”

 _What the fuck?_ He frowned and opened his mouth to ask for clarification…and then the penny dropped and he turned _scarlet_. Beautiful and filthy. _Well, fuck me, I guess_.

“We had a lovely meal. To be honest, I had a better time with her than my date.” Seb shrugged, affecting a nonchalance he sure as _shit_ wasn’t feeling, before looking up again. “Tell me more about being a doctor.”

And just like that, she started talking, just pouring forth her life and he had never felt so privileged. There was an infectious warmth in how she told her stories, and he found himself grinning more than once, losing himself in her.

“What about you? How do you spend your time?”

“Well, running the shop takes quite a bit—nowhere near as stressful as being a doctor, I’m sure, but you always have to deal with timewasting bits like paperwork and stock orders. It’s difficult to be able to find time to even go on holiday like this.”

“I’m glad you did.” And Seb felt his heart stop. And stall. And then, seemingly out of nowhere, sputter and roar into life like an engine, reaching top speeds in a matter of seconds. _Say something, you dumb fuck_.

“I—uh—I’m glad you’re here too.” He felt his face colour, and cleared his throat dryly. “Even if getting out of a suitcase was fucking weird.” They both laughed then, and as their laughter died down they smiled at each other.

“It was so dark in there, I was so freaked out!” Her dark eyes were wide then, and he wished he had a camera to capture the moment.

“Pretty sure I’ve had a nightmare like that.” He nodded sagely, unable to stop himself from smiling at her, and feeling a small flush of satisfaction as she smiled back.

“Not as many as I have. I _hate_ the dark.” He caught himself watching the muscles in her throat move as she drank more deeply from her champagne flute. “But I always feel better if I have a hand to hold.”

“My hands are at your disposal.” _Just stop talking, for the love of God stop—_

“I look forward to it.”

He was saved then by her phone dinging to let them know it’s time to head back to the Villa, and he let her leave before him, partly to watch her go…and partly because he couldn’t trust his knees to take his weight.

** BILL (Iona & Bill) **

Iona was a lot of fun, he’d only had to be in a room with her for a few minutes to know _that_. But he surprised himself with how _smoothly_ the date went. Every witty remark bounced back twice as hard, finger jabbing at his forearm on the table.

They carried on like that for a while, back and forth, but the next time they paused, he looked her in the eye and asked with some trepidation.

“How’re you holding up?”

“I—well, it is what it is. Cesca seemed as freaked out by it as me, so I’m not worried or anything.” Iona shrugged limply, but Bill was barely listening. He knew it was selfish, but he felt his shoulders relax a little. At least _consciously_ , he hadn’t been asking for any reassurance, but he couldn’t help his answering smile.

“She’s a cutie, I seriously don’t think she’d even _consider_ going behind your back or anything.” His goofy grin wasn’t lost on Iona, and he forced himself to remember that she’d been friendly with Miki since the start. “Miki say anything to you?”

“Not a lot.” A blatant lie, surely, since Miki never stopped talking about _anything_ , but he allowed it…for now. “She—look, I know you like Cesca, and you’ve got to—”

“I know. I just—Miki—” Bill waved his hand vaguely, his usual confidence evaporating into thin air.

“I know. She’s not being fair. But—”

“No she is, I just—”

“Will you let me fucking finish?” Bill looked stunned as Iona hissed at him. “She’s not being fair _but you should still go for what you want._ That’s why we’re here, isn’t it?” Bill tried to form words, _but I thought you’d be on her side, but I thought I was being a dick, what if I am being a dick_, but his mouth refused to co-operate.

“Earth to Planet Fuckwit. Come in, Bill.” Iona clicked her fingers in front of his face, and he blinked owlishly before shaking his head.

“I shouldn’t want—“ He stopped as Iona looked almost murderous. “I just meant I’m going to try and be a bit more subtle. If I can.”

“Subtlety isn’t exactly your strong suit, babe. But it might look a little better. For Big Brother, if nothing else.” Bill stared at her blankly, and she frowned. “Big Brother? Key antagonist of the seminal dystopian novel _1984_? Shit, what do they teach you dobbers down south?”

“Never said I didn’t get taught it, just that I didn’t listen.” Bill pointed a finger at her jokingly, and just like that, their carefree mood from the beginning of their date was restored. He was almost sad when her phone dinged to tell them they had to come back.


	9. Day 2: A man that can cook

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ladies love a man that can cook...right?

** CESCA **

They were the last couple back, that much was obvious. Still soaked from their seaside adventure—and Cesca had to stop herself from smiling too broadly at the memory of pure _fun_ she and Camilo had been able to have—they got out of the Jeep, apologising profusely to the driver for the mess, who rolled his eyes half-heartedly and smiled fondly at them.

She looked up at Camilo then, eyes still shining with excitement. “We should do that again sometime.” And she couldn’t be sure, but she thought she heard his breath hitch then.

“I’d like that. I’d like that a lot.” His grin was infectious, and Cesca felt herself mirror it. _He_ is _handsome_. And surprisingly kind - at first blush, he had seemed nothing more than a player, flirting with anyone he saw. But his touch had been gentle, even as he’d pushed her further out into the sea, and his face warm as he’d laughed with her. “And I can show you what proper seaside dining looks like.”

Cesca puffed her chest in wounded pride and jabbed her finger at his chiselled chest only half-jokingly. “You take that back. _Nothing_ beats Harry Ramsden’s.”

“ _Anything_ beats Harry Ramsden’s, they’re too fucking expensive and every meal tastes the same. Now, what _I_ would offer…”

“Pray tell, what _would_ you offer that could _possibly_ \--” The pair of them stopped to look at each other then and, as if seeing themselves from the outside, laughed at how stupid they were being. And once they started, they couldn’t stop.

They were still laughing when the others came out to meet them, and Cesca felt her laughter die on her lips as she saw the hurt, quickly hidden, in Iona’s eyes as they darted between the two of them. Camilo took in Iona’s hurt as well, but he seemed to look more at Bill, whose jaw was almost painfully tight.

Cesca cleared her throat, and gestured at herself. “I’m going to grab a shower, if that’s--”

“Do what you want, Cesca.” Miki sniped, and Cesca felt guilty tears prick at her eyes, which she blinked away before they came to anything.

“Fine.”

\---

Freshly showered, and newly free of anxious tears, Cesca zipped her dress, roughly drying her hair as she padded out to the roof terrace. After a few moments of staring out into the sunset, she started when she heard a voice behind her.

“Didn’t anyone ever tell you you shouldn’t look into the Sun?” Seb quipped, and his eyebrow was raised when Cesca turned to face him.

“Didn’t anyone ever tell you you shouldn’t sneak up on people?” Despite her feigned irritation, Cesca felt her shoulders sag in relief. Seb had consistently been able to put her at ease during their short time here together, and this was no exception.

“Touché.” He settled on the bench and patted the seat next to him, which she took almost instantly. “You can’t let them get to you like that.”

“I know, but—”

“You’re a good person, but you have to go for what you want.”

“But I don’t—”

“I know you don’t want to upset people. But Iona would get over it, even if Miki won’t--”

“No, I—” And this time she held a hand up to stop Seb from interrupting her. “I—I don’t know what I want.” She could see his eyebrows raise as he nodded in understanding, leaning back thoughtfully.

“Talk me through what you’re thinking.”

“I don’t even know.” A huff of air left her, along with the energy she had been expending to keep herself upright and unfazed.

“Ok, let’s try and game out some of these scenarios. Who would you rather share a bed with?” Seb tried to wiggle his eyebrows suggestively, but he just looked silly enough to make her giggle.

“Bill.” With anyone else, Cesca would have been embarrassed at how quickly she had answered, but she didn’t mind with Seb. _And he’s certainly a good kisser_ … Cesca could feel her cheeks blaze, which did not go unnoticed by Seb.

“Oh?” His eyebrow quirked teasingly, laughing quietly as she shook her head almost violently. “Fine, keep your secrets. How about this – who could you see in your kitchen at home?”

With a start, Cesca realised that it was Camilo she saw, deft hands moving over pots and pans and rummaging through cupboards. “Camilo.”

“Inch resting.” Cesca scowled at him for that, and swatted at his arm, laughing when he blocked her strike. “Very interesting.” He pursed his lips, then, and shrugged. “Well, you don’t have to decide yet. Just make sure you make a decision for the right reasons, that’s all, pet.”

Cesca felt warmth bloom at the pet name - only her sister Sarah, who she missed more every day, had ever given her one - and she smiled widely, eliciting a similar response from him. “Ok, sailor.” Cesca watched him walk back through the dressing room, still laughing at the disgust on his face at the name, just as he had the night before.

** ELLADINE  **

Elladine stayed silent as she finished fixing her make-up. Miki hadn’t spoken to Iona since she’d come back and the look of unadulterated _guilt_ on Cesca’s face after she had come back laughing with Camilo, the pair of them still soaked through and laughing their heads off, had been almost palpable.

For her part, Elladine and Nicky had had a lovely day, thank you very much. Lazy touches and shared smiles by the poolside letting her know that she had been right to choose him yesterday, and she knew she would be choosing him again at the next recoupling, whenever it came. No question.

Elladine was wary of falling too fast, like she had with Geraint - but Nicky was so calm and gentle and _warm_ in a way that none of her previous boyfriends had been, and it soothed at least some of her anxieties. _Besides, it’s Love Island. That’s the point_.

She lifted her eyes then and looked at the rest of the girls in the dressing room. AJ was (or, at least _seemed_ ) oblivious to the rising tension, humming quietly as she pressed her lips together to spread around her lip gloss. Viv seemed calm as well, although she glanced over at Cesca every so often with concern in her eyes. Probably for good reason. Cesca looked like she wished the ground would swallow her up there and then, making her moves as subtle as possible, as if she could be invisible if she didn’t move too much. Iona looked over at Cesca every so often, a question in her eyes that didn’t reach her lips, as she painted intricate layers of make-up, one on top of the other in a type of tapestry. _Miki_ didn’t look like she could decide who she was most angry with, clicking her tongue when she looked at Cesca and huffing explosively when she looked at Iona.

Elladine had to suppress a nervous laugh as Cesca nearly jumped out of her skin as her phone dinged. She reached for it uncertainly, and asked AJ politely to call the others, and she of course obliged.

“Oi! You lot! Cesca’s got a text!”

Five sets of clumping footsteps drew nearer, before waiting patiently outside the dressing room, having learned their lesson from the early afternoon. “You can come in now, you degenerates.” Iona purred, seemingly back to her usual self.

The boys moved into the room, eyes raking over their partners and people who _weren’t_ their partners. Bill’s eyes seemed to flit between the plunging neckline of Iona’s jumpsuit and Cesca’s porcelain shoulders, and _Seb_...Seb had eyes only for Genevieve, mouth falling open slightly before turning away to stop a blush.

“So…” Seb trailed off, looking at Cesca expectantly.

 ** _“Islanders, tomorrow night there will be a recoupling. Cesca will have first pick. #whoselineisitanyway #allwillberevealed.”_** Cesca’s face drained of colour, and she bent over to fiddle with the buckles on her heels rather than meeting anyone’s eye. Miki looked like she was trying to drill holes into Cesca’s skull.

“Come on, Bill.” Miki instructed, and after an almost embarrassingly long pause, Bill shook his head and followed, clearly deciding against rocking the boat any more than he apparently already had.

Nicky, seeming to sense Elladine’s rising anxiety, approached then, and looped an arm around her shoulders, squeezing the flesh on her upper arm and drawing her closer. “It’ll be alright, love. It’ll all be alright.”

Feeling a flush settle over her at the term of endearment, and ignoring any voice telling her it was too soon, Elladine nodded and smiled softly up at Nicky, accepting an unhurried kiss on her upturned lips. _It’ll all be alright_.

** IONA  **

Nicky and Camilo, in an apparent attempt to diffuse the building tension, had decided on behalf of all the boys that they would be cooking dinner. Seb protested lazily, looking wistfully at the benches around the blazing fire pit instead. _Maybe_ he’s _the cat_.

The boys started work, with the girls looking on from a (hopefully) safe distance at the carnage. Bill and Harry were already arguing, fingers in each other’s faces, and Nicky was trying to separate them with little success. Seb was looking at an onion as if he’d never seen one before. Camilo...Camilo was crushing it. Literally. Garlic cloves and all manner of herbs and spices were expertly added to the meat frying off on the counter, before he turned his _very talented_ hands to what looked like pastry. One by one, starting with Seb and ending with Bill, the boys noticed what Camilo was doing, with their own priceless reactions.

Seb placed down his knife very deliberately and nodded, apparently satisfied that they would be fed, and fed well by the looks of things, without any input from him. Bill looked mutinous, still adding in haphazard handfuls of ingredients into a steadily bubbling pot. Harry looked unsure, before getting a little glint in his eyes and returning to chopping his fruit (?) with vigour. Nicky took whatever he had been cooking off the hob, put it gently in the sink, and went to offer Camilo whatever small help he could.

Before long, Bill’s pasta mush was presented to the girls, with varying degrees of politeness. Miki rolled her eyes, and looked hungrily at what was yet to come. Elladine and Viv both cooed politely at Bill, but didn’t actually touch the food. So it was left to Iona, Cesca and AJ to actually try it.

AJ, at least, was enthusiastic. “I love pasta! You’re the best, Bill.” Bill preened at her comment, but seemed more interested in what Iona and Cesca had to say.

Cesca’s jaw seemed temporarily glued shut, but she nodded and swallowed thickly through the gloop. “Tastes good. Did you use oregano?”

Bill winked at her, causing a little flush. “You know it, babe. Iona?”

And just like that, six pairs of eyes were fixed on Iona as she tried and failed to swallow (a position she _never_ thought she’d be in). “It’s...thick.” She tried to recover some of their previous flirty banter. “Meaty.” She was gratified with a flush from Bill, who bit his lower lip and looked out to the infinity pool. Elladine and Cesca giggled, and AJ offered her hand for a high-five, smiling as Iona reciprocated.

Miki actually _cheered_ as Camilo and Nicky came out balancing trays of pastries on their outstretched arms. Seb hovered behind them, then reached over Nicky’s shoulder to steal one, only to be rebuffed.

“Ladies first!”

“One, that’s sexist. Two, my hair’s prettier than theirs.” He released his hair from its tie to prove his point, and smiled as the compliments kept coming.

Cesca pretended to faint, Elladine cooed at how soft it was, and Genevieve, already a woman after Iona’s own heart, was entirely deadpan when she spoke next. “Plenty to grab hold of.”

 _Jesus_. Seb, normally so pale that he could almost be described as ‘wan’, turned _scarlet_ , and shoved almost a whole empanada in his mouth to avoid having to answer. Genevieve bit her lip but otherwise pretended nothing had happened.

Nicky cleared his throat, looking at Seb with just as much amusement as sympathy, and thanked Camilo graciously for a lovely meal. “You can always tell when someone’s used to making things with love.”

Camilo reached back to rub his neck, seeming somehow uncomfortable with the attention. “I’ve always cooked, you know? It’s just second nature.”

Bill scowled, the high of positive praise from the ladies for his mediocre cooking long since passed. “They can’t be _that_ good.” He took one bite...and then another...and within about five minutes had inhaled half a tray, much to Camilo’s amusement. “Ok...maybe they can.”

“A love affair for the ages!” teased Nicky, and even Bill was able to crack a smile as the other Islanders laughed.

Somewhat uncharacteristically, Miki offered to tidy up, collecting everyone’s plates with ease and walking around the outside of the large table.

And, as if in slow motion, Miki's wrist, which had so delicately and precisely applied the most perfect of flicks of eyeliner to her own eyes not even two hours ago, twisted equally delicately and precisely to tip half a plate of Bolognese onto Cesca's honey curls. The silence was thick enough to choke in, and Iona looked around the group, waiting for someone, _anyone_ to say something.

To her credit, Cesca remained calm, even as her cheeks flushed under Bill’s sauce surprise. Flashing a glance at Bill, Iona could see his eyes narrow, and form slits at Miki’s practised innocence. Camilo seemed to open his mouth to say something, but then decided against it, looking torn. _What are we going to do, ask for an action replay?_

“Oh babe, I’m so sorry! Are you alright?” Miki’s eyes were wide, and she was a convincing enough actress that there would always be just enough doubt.

Cesca retrieved a lump of spaghetti from somewhere behind her head, and looked at it thoughtfully, before turning to Seb with a _wicked_ little smile, making him visibly gulp.

“Why’re you looking at me like that, pet?”

Cesca’s only answer was to launch the pasta from her hand, laughing as it stuck pleasingly to Seb’s handsome face.

“Oh, you’re _on_.” Seb took some of his chopped raw onion then and tried to throw it back...but Cesca was too fast, and it landed in Nicky’s locs instead. “...shit.”

Then, it was carnage. Food and beverages strewn everywhere, almost every inch of skin and clothing covered in things that could most charitably be described as “sticky”. Iona took the opportunity at one point to throw some sauce at Miki, and took pleasure in the way her face scrunched up in anger. _Like you didn’t earn it_.

Then, Iona pressed some of the rainbow cake into Bill’s face, and despite herself felt her breath catch when he met her eyes and licked his lips in a way that could only be described as _sinful_.

Seb took advantage of her hesitation to tip coke over her head. _Lesson learned_.

(A/N: Look Bill likes food play it’s canon don’t @ me)

** CAMILO **

Camilo hadn’t partaken all that much in the food fight (the idea of so much _waste_ seemed irresponsible and yet...the tension that had been strangling the air had been replaced with something a little warmer, which they all desperately needed).

Before he really knew what he was doing, he looked over at Cesca...who was _filthy_. The bright blonde of her curls was barely visible under layers of cake and sauce surprise and even Camilo’s own empanada mix (and now he was thinking about how she might _taste_ …). He laughed despite himself and gestured at her hair.

“You’re gonna need a hand with that.” She put a hand on her hand, as if to protect it...her shoulders then sagging as she realised just how right he was. “I’m the only one tall enough to make sure you get the top sorted.” That last was as much to mollify Iona, who giggled a little and nodded.

“You got done _real_ dirty, babe.” Even Cesca laughed at that, and looked up at Camilo almost shyly, aware of everyone’s eyes on them.

“No laughing.”

“Noted.” He couldn’t help a little smile then, before regally gesturing towards the Villa. Cesca curtseyed gamely and walked ahead of him, trailing spaghetti sauce.

When they got into the bathroom, Cesca stopped in her tracks. “I don’t know where to start.” She sighed helplessly, and looked up at him, blue eyes the only _natural_ colour showing.

“Well, let’s get the bigger lumps gone first, then we can clean up the rest.” As he spoke, he picked one strand of spaghetti off of her shoulder and threw it in the bathroom bin.

They worked silently for a little while, Cesca’s brows furrowed and Camilo’s thoughts trying and failing not to turn to the feeling of soft hair and skin underneath dried food.

“So…” Camilo cleared his throat, suddenly acutely aware of the movements of his fingers over the nape of her neck. “How’re you doing now?”

“I’m...I don’t want to have to break someone up. That’s not who I wanted to be when I came in here.” She looked so _small_ then, and he squeezed her shoulders in support.

“Hey. It’s not your fault. And it’s only been two days. It’s not going to be easy, maybe but--none of us should be that attached so soon, not really. I know I’m not.” His eyes widened as hers did, and he stammered to cover himself. “I mean—I—look, Iona’s great, but—but it’s literally the second day and I—“

“It’s ok. I get it. I like her a lot too.” Cesca smiled, as if pleased that someone was more being awkward than her, and looked at a fixed point past his bicep before starting to talk abruptly. “Tell me more about your family.”

“Oh, man. They’re _wild_. Whenever we get together it’s so crazy—”

“You must have sisters.” Cesca smiled again, but this time it was sad, and he felt his chest clench uncomfortably. _Distract_.

“Two sisters and a brother. I’m the oldest.” He mimed tossing his hair, and the tension in his chest unfurled at her answering laugh.

“I’m very much a middle child.” _And_ that _explains everything_. Well, not everything. Gabriela and Alejandra had never looked that sad when they were talking about family, had never looked anxious thinking about him. _I think. I hope_.

But he didn’t have time to think about what that meant, because he felt Cesca simultaneously lean up on the tips of her toes and gently pull his lips down to meet hers, and he was _kissing Cesca_ …

Camilo relaxed into the kiss, feeling as if he were approaching a deer, in danger of spooking her – he let Cesca take the kiss at her own pace. She wasn’t necessarily _inexperienced,_ but there was something curious about the way she ran her fingers along his jaw, the way her tongue explored the inside of his mouth. It was as if she was trying to figure him out, like an equation. Despite his initial resolve, Camilo’s hand moved of its own accord to tangle in the hair at the back of Cesca’s neck, and he shivered at her breathy moan as he tugged.

As he disentangled his hand from her curls, he felt something else come away. _Please tell me that isn’t her hair, I_ cannot _have ruined the moment like that._ With some trepidation, he brought his hand forward to look…

…and found another rogue clump of spaghetti. They started laughing again, almost as hard as they had been before they’d been interrupted earlier, and when they stopped, they looked at each other, smiling yet somehow awkward.

“So…I should probably…” Cesca gestured vaguely towards the shower, and Camilo felt himself swallow as he tried (and failed) not to picture what washing off all of the filth might look like.

“Yeah—yeah, I don’t think I’d be much help.” Cesca flushed at that, and leaned up to give him a shorter, but no less intimate, kiss.

“Bye, Camilo.”

“Bye, Cesca.”


	10. Day 2: Beach Hut Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 2 Beach Hut

** IONA **

Iona had just managed to get all of the watermelon seeds out of her ears when the producers came to drag her into the beach hut. She settled on the seat cushions with a huff, pinching the first question card between her finger and thumb as if it were contagious.

**_“How are you feeling today?”_ **

“Well, dinner was…eventful.” Iona was reluctant to commit any of her suspicions to camera in perpetuity, but the food fight had diffused some of the tension from Miki’s…accident, thankfully. Camilo, though – Camilo had seemed off all day, particularly when he’d returned from his date with Cesca, and certainly when they had been ready for bed. The hands that had been so eager to please the night before had been shy and uncertain when he’d embraced her before getting into bed, and she couldn’t help but think that whatever fun they’d had might have run its course. At least, as far as he was concerned.

 ** _“How did you feel about your date with Bill?”_** “Bill…He’s a good lad. Strong too – I tripped on the way back from the beach to the Jeep and his hand…” Iona felt herself shiver a little at the sensory memory. “…let’s just say he’s got a good strong grip.” He was a definite possibility…but he had fallen hard for Cesca, and whatever misgivings Iona might have, the feeling appeared to be mutual.

“We’ll have to see what happens next.” Iona opted for enigmatic mystery, rather than playing her hand – hopefully, she’d be able to convince anyone watching that she had a plan in the first time.

** ELLADINE **

Elladine shifted nervously in her seat after being handed the card by the producer. **_“How would you describe the vibe in the Villa at the moment?”_** She huffed a laugh at that, and tried to sound upbeat.

“Well, I think recouplings always make people a little nervous, that’s always been true in any season. But I think everyone is getting on as well as can be expected,” _fake it til you make it_ , “and we’ll just have to see what happens tomorrow!” A bright, cheery smile, then, as she picked up the next card.

 ** _“How do you feel about Nicky?”_** Elladine blushed and pouted slightly. “We had a _lovely_ time today, and I think we’re getting on _very_ well.” She bit her lip then, and felt some of her feigned confidence slip. “I just hope I’m not reading too much into everything…”

** BILL **

Bill ran a hand through his hair, trying to project as much confidence as possible for the camera as he read his first card. **_“How did you like your two dates earlier?”_** Bill pursed his lips in confusion. “Two…? Oh, that.” Bill smiled, running a thumb over his lower lip. “Well, Cesca was very sweet about it, and I always like cooking for a girl.” A shrug then, conveying a nonchalance he didn’t feel. “She seemed like she had fun.” She’d _definitely_ had fund when she had been exploring his mouth with her tongue, and he shifted slightly in his seat at the memory of skin on skin.

“Iona’s a great laugh, and we had a good time – I know I did, anyway.” That was an understatement – Iona had been a revelation. He smiled a little as he thought back to how she had returned all of his banter and the look on her face when he’d licked the cake off his cheek.

 ** _“Who do you think will be going home tomorrow?”_** Bill huffed before pursing his lips. “Well, you’ve been _very_ tricky about whether it’s girls’ or boys’ choice, you cheeky devils.” A wink at the camera, before chuckling softly. “I have a couple of guesses – but I don’t want to end up with egg on my face once this airs, so I reckon I’ll keep shtum for now.” _At least Cesca will be safe_.


	11. Day 3: Do we have a (re)connection?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With news of the recoupling rippling around the Villa, will Islanders reconnect or will ships pass in the night?

** HARRY **

Harry hadn’t felt this nervous since prom, when he’d been psyching himself up to ask Lucy Dawlish – of course, she’d said yes, immediately and unequivocally, so it wasn’t quite the same, but even so. The flutter of nerves which had fuelled many of his more ambitious decisions was replaced by the writhing of snakes. The roiling in his belly only intensified when the devil herself sat next to him, still in a blue nightdress that left little to the imagination.

“Hey, Cesca.” Harry opted for a nonchalance he didn’t feel, which required only a minimum amount of speaking…which was good, because Harry wasn’t convinced his brain was capable of conscious thought.

He liked Genevieve, he really did – and he’d been thrilled to have been picked by two beautiful girls already, and hadn’t even minded when Camilo had dunked him for saying as such. But she seemed quietly frustrated when he talked about his (many, many) plans for the future, and she seemed like she wanted to…mother him.

And with _Cesca_ – he was a known blusher, had been teased about it for years by family and friends…and maybe now he was starting to understand why. As all of the boys (even Seb) had noticed, there was something addictive about making Cesca Joyce blush. Much as she was doing now.

“Hi, Harry.” She looked down at her clasped hands on the countertop then, cheeks a light pink. “What’re you thinking ‘bout?”

 _You_. “Nothing much. The recoupling’s got people chatting, but the boys aren’t as riled up.” Harry chanced a sideways glance at Cesca then, before returning to his study his perfectly-brewed tea. “Of course, you don’t need to be worried. I mean, you shouldn’t worried anyway, because someone would always pick you, I know I—” Harry cut himself off, then, blushing furiously. “I mean—”

“Thank you.” Cesca smiled, and the snakes in Harry’s belly danced in answer. “How’re you doing with Genevieve? She seems lovely.”

“She is, she really is. Reminds me of my mum a bit.” And he wished he could lie and say that Genevieve was horrid, but she was sunshine personified, and Harry was many things but a liar wasn’t one. “But—I don’t think we’d work in the long-term. I like her a lot, but we’re just not…”

“Compatible?” Cesca supplied at the same time as he did, making both of them flush slightly. “It’s a little too soon to know, though, isn’t it? We haven’t even been here three full days, after all.” Her plush lower lip jutted out, and he remembered how it had felt between his own on the first day. _Keep it together, agent_.

“I think you can know, though. I think you can look at someone and know whether the foundation of something’s there – then you build on it.” Harry told her confidently (as he told everyone everything), and thought he saw her eyes flick over to the firepit, where the rest of the boys were laughing raucously.

“Maybe.” She shook her head then, and smiled at him again, dispelling any of his misgivings for a moment at least. “But I think the hard work is the most important.”

“No doubt.” Harry suddenly couldn’t work out where to look – her eyes? Her lips? Her…well. He couldn’t decide whether it would be better or worse if she went to get dressed – it wasn’t like she’d be any more covered up.

“I need to go and ask Nicky something. Take care, yeah?” Harry urged as he squeezed her shoulder lightly, and he grinned at her answering shy smile.

“You too.”

** MIKI **

Miki was on a mission, had been almost since she woke up. Her first task had been to fix her make-up _just so_ : feminine, but a little sexy. Demure, with a little hint of _danger_. Soldiers had their armour, and Miki? Miki had her dainty, unassuming frame and her fine features and her small, sweet smile.

She found Cesca alone in the kitchen after breakfast, and smiled charmingly at her, smiling a little broader when the blonde blinked owlishly at her friendliness. “I thought I’d catch you here.”

“Well, consider me caught.” Cesca made no attempt to move away, and stood opposite Miki at the breakfast bar as she picked up a towel. “So…?”

“There’s a recoupling, right?”

Cesca’s eyes narrowed momentarily, before flicking down to where she was drying up the shitty plastic champagne flutes. “Right…”

“Well, that’s the thing. I already really like Bill.” A bald-faced lie, but Miki had never liked losing and didn’t intend to develop a taste for it now. “And he’s the only boy I have a chance with in here.”

“Well, I wouldn’t say that.” _Oh?_ Cesca looked evasive, as if she realised too late that she’d divulged a secret that wasn’t hers to tell.

“What do you mean?” Miki, despite all her best intentions, of making it seem like she and Bill were soulmates, that there was no one else in here for her, was nevertheless intrigued.

Cesca paused for a long time, before sighing and looking Miki in the eye. “I think Harry could have his head turned. I just spoke to him,” _surprise, surprise_ , “and he says he doesn’t see himself with Viv long-term – something about how she’s too motherly. I don’t know what he _does_ think about the long-term, but I don’t think I’ll go there again, so…” Cesca trailed off, seeming uncertain.

“Good to know, thanks.” And it _was_ good to know – it wasn’t like she hadn’t thought about it, thought that the two of them would look good together, like they _fitted_ , and not because of their skin. He was ambitious, bold and creative, and he didn’t seem like the type to try and tie her down.

“Don’t mention it.” Miki felt a flash of irritation as Cesca waved her hand vaguely, as if she wanted to wave Miki away too.

Miki pressed on. “But I do really like Bill. So if there was a chance that you could pick someone else…” Miki wasn’t in the habit of sounding desperate, but she didn’t want to lose Bill – she hadn’t spent any time with anyone else, and even if Bill wasn’t meant to be hers, she wasn’t sure she could stand him being someone else’s.

“I’ll think about it.” Cesca’s tone was evasive, and her eyes started to dart around as if looking for an escape.

Feeling her calm façade slipping, Miki blurted out, “Bill told me yesterday that he wanted us to pick each other.” It wasn’t _technically_ a lie, he had nodded while she had raised the topic – but Miki felt a little stab of guilt as Cesca’s face fell. She expected the guilt to fade at Cesca’s wordless, nodded acquiescence, but it only grew, twisting and writhing like flames. They stood in silence for another few minutes.

Sensing that was all she was going to get out of Cesca at this point—about twice what she had anticipated when she awoke this morning—she left her to her thoughts in the kitchen, and sashayed away to find Bill. But her triumph was cut short by a _ding_ from her phone, and she yelled.

_“Guys! I’ve got a text!”_


	12. Day 3: Tower of Truths

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is it all about to come crashing down?

** NICKY **

The Islanders gathered in dribs and drabs at the challenge area, and Nicky smiled as he saw Seb and AJ flank Cesca, who had previously been looking more and more uncomfortable by the minute. Seeing the three of them together made him feel like a dad in a playground watching his kids get along with others in the neighbourhood – despite his awkwardness, Seb was trying to make an effort, and he’d been the only one so far to coax a laugh out of Cesca, AJ howling alongside her.

The general hilarity consuming the trio (AJ’s arm around Cesca’s waist holding her up, Cesca’s head against Seb’s shoulder as they all shook with laughter) was broken by the chime of a notification. Cesca wiped what may well have been a real tear from her eye and took a deep breath before reading aloud.

 ** _“Cesca, as the only single Islander, we thought you might be a little stressed and need some R &R.” _**Cesca paused to laugh, as did many of the other Islanders, especially Seb. _Interesting_. **_“Please make your way to the Jeep. #restandrelaxation #norestforthewicked.”_** Cesca looked puzzled for a moment, looking up at the others for guidance.

“Have fun. Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do.” Seb quipped, and Cesca smiled gratefully before adjusting her mic and walking to the Villa, with nary a backward glance.

Nicky looked round the group, taking in all their faces. Miki was vibrating with excitement – although he suspected that that had less to do with the challenge and more to do with the fact that she had a chance at retaining Bill’s attention for more than three seconds. Only a chance, mind. Bill already looked restless, eyes roving the group before fixing on Iona as her phone dinged, eyes lingering a little longer than Nicky would have expected.

 ** _“Islanders, you will be playing Tower of Truths.”_** They all stopped to look at the jenga tower laid out on a small table in the middle of the space. **_“In this game, couples take it in turn to try and carefully pull out blocks from the Tower of Truths. Each block has a question on it and the Islander who takes out the block will then need to read out the question and get their partner to answer it truthfully. Topping the tower means it’s game over. #softlysoftly #butterfingers”_**.

Miki whooped, causing almost everyone else on the platform to wince, and stepped forward immediately, pulling Bill behind her. Her dainty hands were perfectly steady as she drew out a block, asking Bill the question on the block. **_“Have you been turned on by me yet and if so, when?”_**

 _Did he just roll his eyes?_ Bill quickly recovered, shooting Miki a wink and a “not yet”, but even to the untrained eye it seemed half-hearted.

If Miki had noticed, she was a very good actress. “Well, I’ll just have to try harder.”

 _And that_ , Nicky suspected, _was half of the problem_. Nicky hadn’t yet met anyone that was completely averse to the idea of being pursued, but there was pursuit and there was borderline coercion. Besides, Cesca had never needed to try to get Bill’s attention, and everyone present knew it.

AJ moved forward then, seeming to shake the building tension from the group with every bounce. She giggled slightly, and turned to Seb. **_“What is your biggest turn-on?”_** There were a couple of wolf-whistles (Nicky didn’t see who, but he suspected Camilo) before Seb answered with a shrug.

“Honesty – just being able to be yourself with someone.” He flushed then under the weight of everyone’s eyes on him, even as AJ seemed to melt, throwing her arms around him.

“That’s so _sweet_! You have no _business_ being that cute!”

Both Seb’s body and his voice were stiff as a board as he answered, “Thanks, AJ,” before extracting himself and leading AJ back to the comforting safety of the periphery.

Camilo and Iona were up next, and Camilo smirked as he asked his question. **_“What is the worst thing that has ever happened to you during sex?”_**

Iona gave her answer without even a second of hesitation. “He told me he loved me when he…” and at this she waved her hand vaguely, trying to find a word that would make it past the censors, “…finished.”

Everyone looked at Iona uncertainly, including Nicky. _I thought you were supposed to say things like that. But then, I had to apply to Love Island, so maybe my moves aren’t what they used to be_ …

“We’d met about 30 minutes before, and we both agreed beforehand it was going to be a one-time thing.” And, as one, the Islanders let out the breath they had collectively been holding.

Elladine stepped forward and gingerly pulled a block from the middle of the tower. She smiled nervously, and looked up at Nicky from underneath impossibly thick lashes. **_“How many one-night stands have you had?”_**

Nicky swallowed slightly as he felt the eyes of the room on him. “None.”

“Seriously?” Camilo and Bill asked simultaneously, both looking sceptical. Miki was glaring at Bill, as if this was some kind of stain on his character, but Iona was looking as sceptically defensive as both of the boys, and Nicky felt himself wither a little under their combined stares.

Nicky had been around the block, sure – but he always spent more than one night with any of his sexual partners. He had always found it hard to create a romantic or sexual connection (before coming here, at least) and usually instead took a longer time to warm up to someone new.

“Leave him alone.” With a jolt, Nicky realised that it had been Seb who had come to his defence.

“Thanks, mate.” Nicky smiled gratefully at Seb, who gave a small smile in return that felt like a victory.

“No worries.”

Harry had moved on already, reading out in a wavering tone. “Genevieve, have you ever had phone sex?”

Seb’s interest, keener than it had been for anyone else’s answer, was now fixed on Genevieve, and Nicky filed that information away for later.

“Once. But the line was really bad, so it didn’t…have the desired effect.” Viv chose her words carefully, before letting her eyes drift over the group, lingering on Seb. “I’d love to try it again sometime, though.”

Camilo and Iona cheered Viv on, while Seb tried and failed to hide a blush, much as Cesca would have done had she been here. Before Nicky could worry more about the absent blonde (who he saw less as a sister and more as a daughter who was in danger of not integrating at nursery), Seb picked up his block and laughed.

“AJ, darling – what do you think is my most attractive quality?”

“Umm…” To his credit, Seb seemed to get more and more amused the longer the pause continued, while AJ looked like she was short-circuiting. “I think—I think you’re kinder than people realise. That’s…nice.”

Seb looked almost taken aback at AJ’s sincerity, and looped one inked arm around her shoulder, squeezing lightly. “Thanks, mate.”

Nicky went forward now and, with pianist’s fingers that served him as well here as they did in so many other settings, wiggled a block loose from the increasingly unstable tower. _Oh, now this is a fun question_. **_“Have you done a strip-tease?”_**

Elladine flushed, and looked resolutely at the ground as she answered him. “…once.”

Nicky was a creative soul – as a musician, he had to be – and that came with a vivid, powerful imagination. He had never been more grateful for it in that moment, and he let his tongue dart out to wet his lips, catching and cherishing Elladine’s flush as she followed the movement.

“We’ll have to talk more about that.” A wink then, and it was like the rest of the Island dissolved away…

…until Iona confidently plucked a block from the tower and laughed loudly, bringing him crashing back to reality.

**_“Have you lied to me about anything already?”_ **

“Uh…” Iona’s eyebrow raised as Camilo seemed to be running through all of their conversation in his head, before, seemingly satisfied, shaking his head emphatically. “Nope.”

“No?” Iona seemed almost puzzled.

“I mean, there’s probably things I haven’t said yet, it’s only been three days – but I haven’t said anything that’s not true.” Nicky smiled at the earnestness on Camilo’s face, even as he took note of the look of distrust that flashed over Iona’s face before she smiled along with everyone else and placed a lingering kiss on his lips.

Nicky had been expecting the tower to topple beneath the scrutiny of Bill’s enormous hands, but his fingers were gentle as he pried one loose and held it up to an admiring crowd. His smile wavered as he read his question out.

**_“Have you ever cheated on anyone?”_ **

“Yep.” Miki seemed almost bored with the question, and seemed to open her mouth to prompt Viv to take her turn before being interrupted.

Bill’s chiselled jaw was tight as he bit out. “Care to elaborate?”

“My last three relationships ended that way. They were too clingy, and I needed something from someone else.”

“And you couldn’t have just…dumped them first?” Bill was becoming more and more agitated, and Iona moved to lay a manicured hand on Bill’s shoulder. Bill’s frame visibly relaxed, but his face was hard and his eyes were cold with a newfound resolve.

Miki seemed not to notice any of the internal turmoil roiling in her partner, continuing, “It wasn’t that I didn’t like them. I liked them just fine. I just needed _more_ , you know?”

Viv, looking at the room, feigned care as she very deliberately knocked over the tower, eyes on Bill all the while, who was opening and closing his mouth, seeming to work himself up and talk himself down in cycles.

Miki was saved from any further questions, when her phone dinged and she smiled gratefully. **_“Islanders, please come to the front door – we have a surprise for you. #lookwhatthecatdraggedin #freshmeat”_**.

The Islanders looked at each other confusedly, before Miki started to walk towards the front door, turning back to face them and tut impatiently. “What are you waiting for?”

It didn’t take much more than that to convince the Islanders to rush to her side, and AJ linked arms with Elladine as they sashayed to the front door, to find Cesca…sandwiched between two new boys.

**New Islanders!**

Arlo Belmont (FC: Paul Mescal)

  * 25, from Oxford
  * Financial analyst
  * Hoping that you’ll be a good investment



Gregory Macdonald (FC: Gwilym Pugh)

  * 27, from Glasgow
  * Firefighter
  * Always down to stop, drop and roll



** BILL **

A lot of people assumed that because Bill was a tradie, he was somehow thick by default. And while he wasn’t _exactly_ knocking down the door at Magdalen College, he seemed to be the first to register that two new boys meant that the recoupling was girls’ choice…meaning that one boy would be going home.

Bill fancied his chances—after all, Miki had barely left him alone for the last three days, and his dates with Iona and Cesca had both gone well—but he was worried for some of the lads. Nicky was safe. Someone would probably pick Camilo. Seb was a mystery as ever. And unless one of the girls was a very good actress, Harry was a goner.

Which, to be honest, was fine with Bill – Harry had been nothing but persistent in making sure Bill knew exactly how he felt about Bill’s kiss with Cesca during the Excess Baggage challenge (which felt like half a lifetime ago), and about anything else that had crossed his mind since.

Was he projecting, as his ex-girlfriend had accused him of doing? Maybe. But that didn’t change Bill’s opinion on the boy – very little changed any of his opinions unless he wanted them changed. _My good opinion, once lost, is lost forever_. Maybe not _forever_ , but Leanne always said that Bill elevated stubbornness to an art form and Bill, being Bill, had always seen that as a badge of honour.

He was less proud of the anxiety that had coursed through his veins when the existing Islanders had rounded the corner to the front of the Villa and found two other strapping lads flanking Cesca. She, mercifully, seemed awkward at best…but that didn’t mean much in here. He could tell that they would steal her given half a chance.

 _Projecting again?_ whispered the niggling little voice in the back of his mind, and he squashed it down in time to hear Miki begin to gush over #1’s accent (“I’ve _never_ heard anyone speak as posh as you, it’s _amazing_!”) and for the other girls to coo over #2’s profession (big deal, he could save hundreds of people from fires if he were so inclined).

Camilo, thankfully, drew their fire. “What’re you lads thinking at the moment, then?”

#1 ( _Arlo_ , and what a _stupid_ fucking name that was) smiled broadly, flashing absurdly straight teeth. “Cesca made an excellent impression, for sure.” Cesca smiled politely, but didn’t seem to encourage him any further. “But Miki’s definitely caught my eye.” Miki preened, and Bill tried to care but…there was nothing there.

#2, Gregory, drawled next. “Cesca’s a straight babe.” Cesca looked like she wanted to die at that, but Bill didn’t have time to bask in the glow of her rejecting the Jock, who had already continued.

“Iona’s a bit of me,” and Bill wouldn’t have been able to describe why he bristled at that, “but Genevieve is…wow.”

Seb, who had seemed so gently and peaceful until now, looked something other than _bored out of his mind_ for the first time, and Genevieve didn’t seem sure where she should look.

Eventually, everyone broke off into smaller groups. Bill tried to make his way over to Cesca, but she bolted into the Villa before he could catch up to her (looking anxiously all the while at Gregory who was otherwise occupied with Genevieve), and he was too tired to chase her on top of everything else today.

Iona was sitting in one of the nearby alcoves, and he nestled next to her as she looked thoughtfully at her champagne flute.

“Penny for your thoughts?”

Iona pursed her lips, before looking over at Camilo who was gamely trying to make Arlo feel at ease (he need not have bothered – Miki was practically wrapped around him and he looked _very_ welcomed). “Wondering whether there’s any point pursuing something new.”

“I think you should focus on what’s already in front of you.” Bill murmured, and when he next looked up, he found her already looking thoughtfully at him. Bill found himself looking at her more closely, and raised a hand as if to brush a lock of chopped hair out of her face, before catching himself and clearing his throat.

“Right. Well. Have a good evening.”


	13. Day 3: All Change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's our first official recoupling - and Cesca's first to the plate...

** ARLO **

Arlo still looked on as if he were watching the television, still a little unsure of the different dynamics in the Villa. He tried to catch Miki’s eye every so often, preening as she flushed pleasingly. He’d liked the look of her even when he had been a mere spectator, with her dainty frame complimenting his shorter stature and her braid framing delicate features. And she _wanted_ , passionately, insatiably, and he needed someone who could match his drive in _everything_.

As for the other girls – all of them were undeniably beautiful, but Elladine seemed too passive (and smitten with Nicky besides), Iona was too coarse, AJ too _manic_ , Genevieve too gentle (although there was an edge to her that he liked every now and then) and Cesca…

Cesca had made a good first impression (bared to the waist on a massage table wasn’t a typical way to meet girls, but atypical didn’t mean _bad_ , by any means…) – but she had seemed skittish, unsure of what she wanted, and he didn’t have the patience to chip away at her walls the way Bill seemed to.

A _ding_ cut through the noise of collective grafting, and you could have heard a pin drop.

“I guess that’s that.” Nicky took the lead, and led everyone to the firepit.

Cesca’s phone dinged first, and she stepped forward to look at the boys in front of her, before dropping blue eyes to the decking.

“I—I’d like to pick this boy because we’ve been able to have fun and I’d like to see if there’s more there. The boy I’m going to couple up with is Camilo.”

Camilo’s jaw dropped the same as everyone else’s and he looked at Iona briefly before striding up to Cesca and giving her a hug, letting large hands linger on the small of her back. Iona looked stunned for a moment, but recovered quickly and tried to smile. _Bill_ …looked like he’d been kicked in the stomach, and Cesca’s face twisted into a pained wince when seeing him before she looked away.

Ella was next, and she picked Nicky ( _of course_ ), and then Iona stepped up to the plate.

“I’d like to couple up with this boy because we have good banter and I’d like to see what else those hands could be good for.” Iona rolled her shoulders, and set her jaw, looking directly into the flickering flames. “I’m going to couple up with Bill.”

Miki looked betrayed as her closest friend in the Villa picked her partner, jaw slack and eyes narrowing to slits. She very obviously forced her shoulders to relax, before taking her turn with a winning smile.

“I’d like to couple up with this boy because he’s mysterious and totally gorgeous. I can’t wait to see what we could get up to.

“The boy I’m going to couple up with is Arlo.”

Arlo smiled and allowed his shoulders to sag in relief, wrapping an arm around her shoulders and whispering a thanks, quickly reciprocated, in her ear. He liked having her in his arms – she felt _warm_ there, and her light curves fit pleasingly against the firm muscles of his side.

AJ picked Seb (Arlo respected their little arrangement, especially if it meant that Seb stayed around) and then Genevieve took the stand, looking downcast. He thought Genevieve was attractive, no doubt – even if he didn’t share Gregory’s depth of feeling – but her reticence now was off-putting. _Why does she look like she wanted to pick someone else?_

“I’m going to pick this boy because I was flattered by what he said earlier, and I’d like to see if we have a connection.” She paused then, and looked at Harry apologetically. “I’m sorry, flower, but I’m going to couple up with Gregory.”

Harry looked like he’d been hit with a stun-gun, but hugged Genevieve and Cesca readily enough when they went to him, whispering something in Cesca’s ear which made her smile and touch his elbow. Miki also went to embrace him – it lasted a little longer than Arlo had expected, and he felt one immaculate eyebrow raise slightly before going to shake Harry’s hand. “No hard feelings, mate.”

“None taken. You keep a hold of her,” Harry’s eyes were bright then, and Arlo smiled despite himself, “she’s a good one.”

“I will.” Arlo could almost forget the simmering tension that threatened to overspill across the rest of the firepit as he looked at Miki with warmth in hazel eyes.

** IONA **

Miki was almost unbearably quiet, and had glared at Iona since Harry had gone back inside to pack. The smaller girl opened her mouth a few times as if to say something, before she saw Bill at Iona’s side, tense and watchful (Iona felt a flush of gratitude at that).

Miki started to walk away, before her eyes settled on Cesca and she seemed to puff up with renewed vigour. “This is all _your_ fault, you messed with their heads, you _manipulated_ —"

“ _Who_ manipulated _who_? Because it sounds like you had a _very_ different conversation to the one you presented to me.” Cesca’s tone was icy, and Bill’s eyes snapped up, searching the blonde’s face for some kind of answer. She shook her head and raised cerulean eyes to the night sky. “Let’s go inside. I’m cold.”

Camilo followed Cesca inside without so much as a peep, and Iona felt her own shoulders sink. _Clearly, I’m just that forgettable._ She had been sceptical about what Miki had been saying over the last few days, but now…

 _Don’t be a dick. There’s more going on here_. And besides, even if there wasn’t, it was the name of the game. Hot, horny singles in a Villa for one whole month. That had _sounded_ like bliss when she had applied, but in practice…

She forced herself to move over to Bill.

“How’re you—”

“Shit. I’m shit, Iona. Although I appreciate the save.” A small, rueful chuckle before he continued. “How’re you?”

“About the same.” Iona was still trying to wrap her head around why Cesca had chosen Camilo— _have I missed something? Because last I checked, his flirting seemed to turn her off, not on_ —but she was trying to stay calm. Bill was hardly a bad consolation prize, at least not normally, not when he was flashing his usual cheeky grin. She would be lying if she said she hadn’t wondered just what his calloused hands could be capable of. It was why she’d come here, after all.

Miki had had to be physically escorted to the Beach Hut, and even though she was still in the Villa, Iona was fairly confident that she had managed to lose her best friend here. Still, it was Love Island, not Friend Island. Always expect the unexpected, roll with the punches and don’t get too attached. So why did she feel like her heart was aching when she thought about Camilo holding Cesca, or comforting her rather than Iona?

The remaining girls trailed, most still shell-shocked, into the dressing room. The silence was heavy, oppressive almost, and Iona watched wordlessly as Cesca seemed to fold in on herself. The other girls left the room as quickly as they could, Elladine even leaving a full face of make-up on (something she had sworn on the first day she would _never_ do) rather than stay and soak in more of the tension. Eventually, it became more than Iona could stand.

“Cesca.” Iona broke the silence between them tentatively, surprised at her own shyness. “Cesca, what did she—”

“It doesn’t matter. She ruined everything for all of us, there’s no point—”

“What do you mean?”

Cesca sighed explosively, and rubbed at her foundation violently enough to leave red marks behind. “ _She_ told me that Bill was the only boy she had a chance with, and that he’d promised to pick her, and she was going to pick him. So then—the new boys were already looking at other people and—I couldn’t pick Harry again, you get that, don’t you?” Cesca whipped round, eyes anguished and looking for forgiveness.

“Yeah, I—I understand.” Iona’s voice betrayed her hurt, and Cesca’s eyes filled with tears.

“I’m sorry. And if you want, you can—it’s so early for ‘us’,” and Iona felt her heart fill with something approaching love at Cesca’s almost sarcastic air quotes then, “I wouldn’t mind if you still wanted to be close to him.”

Iona wrapped her arms around the smaller girl, and felt some of the tension leave her body. “We’re good. And I won’t be obvious – I don’t want the others to think I’m mugging you off like that.”

Cesca nodded with a watery smile, before turning back to her station. “That sounds fair to me.” She huffed a small laugh, returning to abusing her face with a wet wipe. “How has it only been three days? It feels like a fucking life sentence.”

Iona cracked then, and started to laugh hysterically, setting Cesca off, and the pair cackled loudly enough to draw the attention of their respective partners, who stood in the dressing room doorway staring into the room with trepidation in their eyes. Cesca’s smile dimmed a little when she saw Bill, with his stiff shoulders and pursed lips.

“Bill—could I have a word?” Cesca cocked her head at the door to the roof terrace.

Bill paused for a second, and Cesca’s eyes widened, clearly not having expected him to reject her offer, but he sighed then and her narrow shoulders relaxed a little. “Sure.”

The pair moved out on the terrace, and Iona could just about see them standing at either end of the terrace, barely looking at one another.

Camilo coughed uncomfortably. “I’d have picked you, you know – if I’d had the chance. But it’s only fair that…well…”

“We should give our new partners a chance. That’s the name of the game.” Iona nodded curtly, and returned to moisturising her alabaster skin, trying to push away thoughts of how their limbs wouldn’t be tangled together that night.

** BILL **

Having spent the best part of three days trying to steal glances at her whenever he thought Miki wasn’t looking (and, as time went on, even when she was), Bill now found that looking at Cesca _hurt_ , for reasons he didn’t like to think about. _It’s only been three bloody days, you weren’t married_. _You hadn’t even coupled up_.

 _“And whose fault is that?”_ howled a traitorous little voice in the back of his mind, and he forced his fists to unclench.

“What is it, Cesca.” His voice was flat, barely lifting at the end for his question, and he looked out onto the pool, trying to let the rhythmic splashing of the cleaning vents soothe him.

“I—” She didn’t say anything after that, and he chanced a glance at her then, only to find her short-circuiting. He frowned, and started to turn to leave the terrace, _god I can’t do this now_ —

“I wanted to pick you.”

Bill stopped dead in his tracks and turned to face her, a low, simmering anger in his voice. “So why didn’t you.”

“Because I didn’t think I could—”

“Bullshit.” Bill snapped, turning again so he didn’t have to see the hurt in her eyes, and he ground out his next words. “I don’t—I wanted you.” And he felt more than heard her intake of breath at his use of the past tense. “ _Really_ wanted you. But I can’t—I can’t be second best.”

“You’re not—Bill, please—” He could feel his heart break listening to her trying to talk through small sobs, but he decided abruptly that he had heard enough, and he pushed past her, his muscled frame well able to overcome the desperate grip of delicate fingers on his elbow.

Bill actually ripped his shirt along one of the seams in his haste to get changed and get into bed before Cesca could compose herself, and he forced himself to take a deep breath before entering the bedroom and swaggering up to Iona.

“Ready, darling?” He raised his eyebrows at her, and she seemed to take the hint. _Fuck the pair of them, we don’t need them anyway_.

They pulled the covers over themselves almost as soon as the lights went out, and together the pair of them tried to expel any memory of having ever been vulnerable enough to _want_.


	14. Day 4: Finding a new normal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the morning after the first official recoupling, and some of our Islanders are struggling to come to terms with the new normal.

** CAMILO **

Camilo woke with a start at the feeling of fingers splayed on his chest, and he craned his neck to see Cesca, still asleep, eyes darting behind closed lashes. His breath caught in his throat at just how _young_ she looked at rest, without make-up and inhibitions to stiffen her features.

He barely noticed Bill storming out into the sunlight, or Iona looking over at him paying rapt attention to Cesca. He waited for Cesca to wake up by herself, long past the breakfast call, but it was worth it to see Cesca’s lids flutter open lazily – breath hitching as the lashes resting on him brushed the sensitive skin of his chest – and her unguarded smile, brighter than the Sun.

“Good morning.” Her voice, soft at the best of times, was rough with sleep, and he shivered slightly despite himself.

“Good morning. Sleep well?” He regretted the question as soon as it had left his lips, as it made both of them think about the night before.

Camilo would remember the look on Cesca’s face when she came back into the bedroom to see Bill and Iona moving under the covers until he died, her jaw tight and eyes downcast. Yet he couldn’t help feeling selfishly pleased that the slap of skin on skin drew her closer into his embrace.

“Eventually. You?”

“Eventually.” He agreed after a while, letting his fingers run up and down the soft skin of her arm. “We should probably, uh—”

“Uh, yeah—” Cesca raised up onto her elbows then, honey blonde hair framing her face like a halo – and her face ended up closer to his than either of them had been expecting, and—

And _he_ kissed _her_ this time, feeling soft lips part under his tongue, and Camilo let his hands settle in the most neutral place on her back that he could find, feeling like this moment was porcelain in his hands and wanting to prolong it as long as he could. Cesca’s fingers traced shapes on the planes of his chest as her lips closed around his tongue, and Camilo thought his heart might hammer out of his chest.

Camilo pulled away to look into cornflower blue eyes, and smiled, smiling then even more broadly at her answering blush, pressing another chaste kiss to her lips before taking mercy on her and levering his body out of bed, stretching languorously. He smiled, but otherwise affected not to notice how her eyes grazed over his body, lingering on his shoulders.

“I’ll go in the shower first, then I’ll rustle up some breakfast for us while you’re getting sorted.” She nodded in assent, murmuring a shy thanks and he grinned at her before grabbing a towel and almost bouncing into the shower.

** IONA **

Iona had hung back in the bedroom waiting to talk to Camilo, but he had been waiting for Cesca to wake up from a deep sleep. Hovering near the bedroom door after she had pretended to leave, she heard the tightness in both of their voices as they had talked about _eventually_ sleeping well, and felt a flash of guilt.

 _Why am I feeling guilty?_ It was the whole point of Love Island – sexy singles, fun in the sun, any and all clichés applied. A once-in-a-lifetime experience, and one which she surely wouldn’t forget in a hurry.

 _Speak of the devil_. Bill rounded the corner then, and froze solid, his usual confidence seeming to ebb away for a moment before he plastered a wide smile on his face. “Hey.”

“Hi.” Neither of them seemed to know exactly where to look, seeming to settle on the bridge of each other’s noses and trying to avoid remembering how their eyelids had fluttered when they had melded together the night before.

It had been angry and messy, no doubt – but it had also been the best sex Iona had ever had, and it had been harder and harder to keep her voice muffled as his hands had travelled all over her body, searching for _something_. Whether or not he found that something, she couldn’t say, but they had found each other almost simultaneously at the end, nails digging into the muscles of his back and his fingertips digging into her hips with enough force to bruise.

“So, uh—how did you sleep?” Bill’s voice was soft, and he bumped her shoulder with his, eyes still not meeting hers.

“Good. Eventually.” And she swallowed a wince at how she had heard Cesca and Camilo use that word. “You?”

“Like a log.” He smiled, letting calloused fingers (that had been so rough the night before) brush the inside of her wrist, and Iona couldn’t stop the shiver that ran up her spine at that.

“Listen, we—” She started, then stopped herself and looked down, feeling his fingers tip her chin up to make her look into his blue eyes.

“No regrets.” He stroked his thumb over her cheek, then disengaged, rolling his shoulders before going into the bathroom, passing Cesca on her way out without a second glance, ignoring her lips parted, now choking on a greeting.

No matter what Cesca had looked like before, no matter the neutral façade she had managed to construct, she looked like she could cry then at Bill’s dismissal, and Iona looked around to see if there was anyone else, because—

 _Because I did that to her too_. It was Bill that had initiated the embrace, but Iona had reciprocated more than willingly, even after having told Cesca that she was still interested in Camilo.

“Hey—” Iona started, before stopping and looking mutely at the floor.

“Hi. How did you sl—How are you?” Cesca winced as she realised her mistake ( _my mistake_ ) and settled on a more neutral conversation.

“Fine. Good. Nice morning.” Iona floundered, and Cesca hummed in agreement, not offering any other lifelines.

“Look, Cesca—” Iona started, before Cesca plastered a smile as fake as Miki on an unfairly pretty face.

“It’s fine. You coupled up, someone was bound to before too much longer. I’d rather it was you than Miki.” Cesca tried for humour, but seemed to realise herself that it fell short, and she grimaced, letting the silence fester.

“I—I’ll catch you around, yeah?” Iona practically ran to the pool then before Cesca could say anything else, hoping that the chlorinated water would hide any inexplicably guilty tears that threatened to fall.

** GENEVIEVE **

Viv had hidden herself away on the roof terrace, trying to avoid Gregory – who seemed nice enough, if a little brash, but he had taken her choosing him to be a sign of things to come, rather than as a choice between the devil and the deep blue sea.

She was here for love, so picking Harry again wouldn’t have been the right thing to do for _either_ of them—but Gregory just wasn’t—

Well, it didn’t matter what, or who, he _wasn’t_. What he _was_ was insistent, always trying to hold her hand, place a hand on the small of her back, kiss her cheek when she was distracted.

But she found herself wary of the idea of telling him openly that he should keep his distance – his eyes had flashed at one point when AJ had told him to let Viv breathe, and his eyes seemed bright and vulnerable when she tried to create some space between them in the bed during the night.

She moved over to Cesca almost without thinking, who had changed into a red bikini with frills that just about covered the swell of her breasts, and Viv couldn’t help but wonder if she was trying to put a brave face on things and make it _very_ clear who was missing out on whom. Viv saw the way Bill’s eyes darkened as they took Cesca in, blue taken over just that little bit more by black. His jaw tightened in a way that made Viv feel like she was intruding on a private exchange, before he turned abruptly and stormed off, as if to escape his instinctive reaction to Cesca, even now.

“How’re you doing?” Viv couldn’t help but worry about Cesca, shoulders taut and greeting smile tight, and felt her brow furrow at Cesca’s shrug, and her eyebrows raise at her answer.

“You make your bed, you sleep in it.” Cesca’s detachment was practiced, and seemed to trip off the tongue like honey, but her eyes were _sad_ beyond words, and Viv let her hand trail over her shoulders.

“You’re allowed to be upset. Feelings don’t just vanish overnight.” _Particularly not if the subject of those feelings spends half the night shagging your friend_.

“It’s my fault. I didn’t shoot my shot.” Cesca looked resigned, and gave Viv a wobbly smile. “I’ll be ok.” A quick squeeze of Viv’s hand on her shoulder, neatly removing it and disengaging, murmuring then about a headache, and Viv was alone again.

Viv’s musings were interrupted by a familiar text tone, and Arlo waved his phone triumphantly, beckoning the Islanders

**_Islanders, please come to the challenge area. We have a surprise for you. #pitchingfits #makesureitserect_ **


	15. Day 4: Pitch Perfect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our new couples are put to the test as they start to pitch their tents...

**SEB**

Seb trundled to the challenge area a little slower than the others, hoping to have a moment with Cesca, who had looked almost  _ alarmingly _ cheerful all morning. But, as if sensing his questioning, she wiggled between Nicky and Elladine and made sure no one would be able to get to her without causing a stir.

Instead, Seb opted to walk next to AJ, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly. “Thanks for—you know, for—”  _ Picking me from a line-up of hotter guys _ . And girls, to be fair.

“No worries! You deserve to find someone in here, and I’m along for the ride too!” AJ was sunshine personified, and he thought that if he couldn’t have a romantic match in here, he could do far worse than to have AJ as a friendship couple.

They reach the challenge area and split into their couples, and an uneasy calm fell over the group. Cesca was still valiantly trying to look cheerful, and giggled as Camilo murmured something in her ear. Bill’s face was thunderous, and Iona awkwardly placed a hand on his shoulder, looking like she wanted the ground to swallow her whole.

Thirty seconds passed before Gregory’s phone dinged and he read in a Glaswegian accent so thick that even Iona looked like she was struggling to understand.

**_“Islanders, you have 30 minutes to pitch the perfect tent – your efforts will be judged by someone with a real eye for aesthetics… #pitchperfect”_ **

The Islanders stared at each other for a few moments, and then looked at the meticulously labelled bundles laid out on the lawn. “Well,” Elladine said, looking around at everyone expectantly, “let’s get cracking!”

AJ seemed to be able to handle everything by herself, as one would expect, so Seb allowed his attention to wander.

He didn’t need to be able to hear what Camilo was saying to know that he was flirting with Cesca – his eyebrows raised and lips twisted in a smirk, her cheeks scarlet and eyes averted. But then she smiled, and Seb found himself smiling as well.  _ She needs to have someone who’s got her back. _ And Camilo, whatever Seb’s reservations might have been at the start, seemed like he might be it…even if her eyes drifted towards Bill any chance she got.

Bill, for his part, looked at Cesca whenever he thought she wasn’t looking, and looked away again, jaw clenched and hands restlessly moving over tent poles and flaps until, with Iona’s help and cautious glances, their tent was made. And then Bill and Iona sat in silence, looking around at the other groups impatiently, until Iona levered herself off of the ground and moved to fill up her water bottle. Seb chose, on a whim, to follow her.

“So what’s new?” Seb’s tone was sharp, even to his own ears, and he frowned as much at himself as at Iona.  _ Why do I care so much? _

In fairness, he would probably have cared in a similar way about one of his friends back home – but real life was so different to the Villa, and there were never clear-cut opportunities like this to stick up for people.  _ Cesca deserves better _ .

“Seb—anything you’re about to say, I’ve already thought about myself. And about Cesca. And about  _ him _ .” Iona’s face was crimson, something that Seb could never have foreseen, and he twisted his lips to avoid saying something he’d regret.

“I keep trying to talk to Cesca but she’s being evasive. Not,” Iona added at the sight of Seb’s eyebrows disappearing below messy brown locks, “that she doesn’t have every reason to be. But I want to get stuff out in the open, and she just won’t—” Iona gestured helplessly at that, and Seb laid one inked hand on her wrist.

“You’ll figure it out. You have to.” Seb’s tone hardened as he spoke, and he didn’t want to see the look on her face, stalking instead back to AJ, who was putting the finishing touches to their tent.

“You’re a lifesaver, AJ.” Seb didn’t know the first thing about camping, having much preferred to spend his youth in his local record store.

AJ beamed at the praise. “I know.” She paused then, before starting again, avoiding his gaze as she fiddled with the awning. “You wanna hear something else I know?”

“What’s that, then?” Seb cocked his head, waiting for her to carry on.

“You should be talking to Bill, not Iona,” and Seb  _ hated _ that AJ was right, but before he could articulate that much she had already continued. “We all saw it was him that started it, she was just in a low place, what with having lost Camilo.”

“Camilo’s not a bloody handbag. And I don’t think Camilo wants to be found, so to speak.” Seb scanned the room, eyes falling first on Cesca and Camilo, laughing together as Camilo pretended to pole dance with one of the tent poles.  _ No, Camilo is perfectly happy with the way things are now _ .

“Besides, Bill’s more likely to deck me at the moment.” And sure enough, Bill’s hands were flexing at his hands, and he looked so  _ lost _ that for a moment Seb felt…pity.

“That’s as may be. Doesn’t change the facts, though.” AJ hummed thoughtfully, squinting at their central tent pole, before moving it a fraction to the right and seeming at least a little more satisfied.

Seb couldn’t help but think that she was right – even if he didn’t know how to feel about that. Iona wasn’t blameless, as far as he was concerned, and he felt the warmth of anger heat him more than the Mallorcan sun as Bill checked that Cesca could see them before running a finger down Iona’s thigh…though that anger cooled somewhat at Iona moving decisively away from Bill and into their tent instead.

**GENEVIEVE**

_ Seb and AJ look like they’re having fun _ .

There had never been any doubt that Seb and AJ weren’t well-suited as a couple – no shared interests (except maybe ordering takeaway food). At the beginning, it looked like they would rip each other to shreds…but then she had watched, along with everyone else, as they had grown closer, to the point where they could almost be friends, though not as close as  _ quickly _ as Seb and Cesca.

Viv worried about Cesca, had done since she had stolen Harry – Cesca wasn’t as good an actress as she clearly hoped she was, eyes drifting to Bill’s hunched shoulders without thinking, and Viv almost got up to go and distract her before—

“Viv, what do you think?”

In fairness, Gregory had been putting up their tent by himself with no complaints, stopping every once in a while to check she was watching him (and, in fairness, sometimes she was – as a firefighter he was definitely easy on the eyes)…but her eyes were more often being drawn by the different scenes playing out around her.

Miki and Arlo had clearly decided that they wouldn’t be needing their tent, and had forgone putting it up in favour of getting to know each other better – from the rare, genuine smile on Miki’s face (and Viv found herself struck by just how  _ pretty _ Miki was with flushed cheeks and a wide, toothy smile) and Arlo’s arm draped loosely around her narrow shoulders, they seemed to be getting on  _ very  _ well.

Elladine was almost barking orders at Nicky, who didn’t seem particularly fussed, doing his part as instructed with a smile and a wink. Viv dimly remembered something about how Elladine had her own studio, and decided that Elladine was used to being in control.  _ Good _ . Ella always seemed so  _ nice _ , so much of a people-pleaser that Viv worried about her too, about her soft underbelly being exposed to vicious talons, here of all places. But clearly, with her voice firm and actions measured, she was made of sterner stuff.

Despite all her best efforts, Viv found her eyes returning to AJ and Seb, Seb who was now laughing at something AJ giggled in his ear, and Viv felt a little stab of  _ something _ in her belly.  _ Oh  _ **_no_ ** .

**CESCA**

Cesca barely had time to register the taken-aback look on Camilo’s face at the force in Elladine’s voice when she was giving instructions before Nicky’s phone dinged and he read aloud:

**_“Islanders, it’s time for your tents to be judged, by someone who knows about aesthetics…”_ **

Cesca shared a knowing glance with Viv.  _ New Islander _ . There was still an outside chance that it was a model from a previous season – unlikely, though.

Sure enough, when they round the corner they are greeted with the sight of one of the most beautiful women Cesca has ever seen.

**New Islander!**

Jessica Kebede (FC: Senait Gidey)

  * 22, Kensington, originally from New York
  * Model and influencer
  * Is _very_ aware of her most flattering angles



Cheekbones that could cut glass, lush, full lips, eyes so dark they were almost hypnotic. Cesca was quite sure that she looked almost as dumbstruck as most of the boys. AJ wasn’t sure where to look, and seemed to be short-circuiting even as Seb rubbed comforting circles into her back as she stuttered over a breath.

“Well, you are all just pretty as a picture.”

Jessica strutted towards all of them then, and very deliberately ran a finger along Bill’s jaw, the same jaw Cesca herself had touched, sharp edges and all, barely 48 hours previously (even if it didn’t seem like she would be doing it again any time soon), and Cesca could feel her stomach coil into knots.

For his part, Bill seemed politely disinterested, smiled in thanks and moved back to stand in between Cesca and Iona, and Cesca thought her heart might stop, even if he hadn’t looked at her in what felt like a century.

_ I want him _ , Cesca realised with a jolt,  _ even when he doesn’t want me _ . She had never had any experience other than that of being  _ wanted _ , and she spent a while prodding at that growing bruise, barely noticing how Camilo’s eyes tracked Jessica’s hand as she ran it down the centre line of his chest.

Jessica passed judgement on the tents, concluding that Camilo and Cesca’s tent (although she seemed to say Cesca’s name as an afterthought) was the best, and Cesca couldn’t bring herself to be angry at the way Jessica’s eyes devoured Camilo’s muscles, or at the way he seemed to let them, no matter how hard she tried.

Jessica then peeled away from the main group, allowing the boys to follow like bees to honey, and the girls were left to get themselves ready for the evening. From their vantage point, the girls could just about see Arlo in particular paying Jessica attention – and Cesca had it confirmed to her once and for all that Miki’s previous ire had not been personal, as she was practically howling with rage as Elladine hurried her away.

AJ and Viv peeled off as well, talking in low tones as they went back to the dressing room together. Leaving Cesca and Iona, almost shoulder to shoulder as they watched Jessica flirt and laugh and  _ simper _ in a strange confection of femininity that had Iona mock-gagging.

And then Iona was making a noise that could only be described as a whimper, making Cesca look around at her in alarm before realising—

“That’s not what she sounds like and you  _ know _ it.” Cesca scolded lightly, raising meticulously plucked eyebrows in mock outrage, any angst forgotten for the moment at least.

“That’s what she’s  _ gonna _ sound like by the time she’s finished getting my boot out of her butt.” Iona grumbled, unable to keep the smile from the corners of her lips, unleashing it when she heard Cesca’s harsh bark of laughter, and the pair of them devolved into giggles, much as they had the evening before.

When the laughter died down, Iona looked at Cesca from underneath her lashes, and opened and closed her mouth a few times before sighing heavily. “Look, I—”

“It’s fine.” Cesca didn’t want to be having this conversation, didn’t want to think more about how things had changed so drastically in the space of 24 hours, but Iona shook her head resolutely.

“It’s not. I didn’t want to hurt you, but I was feeling low and didn’t want to feel isolated. I should’ve talked to you sooner. I’m sorry.” Iona’s words, usually almost  _ purred _ with confidence, leave her lungs in a rush, and Cesca struggles to follow along and process them at first, nodding slowly before putting a hand on Iona’s shoulder.

_ What does she want me to say? _

“That’s…” Ok? Whatever Cesca was feeling could not possibly be described as  _ ok _ , the churning in her stomach making her feel sick. “That’s understandable.”

“You shouldn’t have to understand it.” Iona was almost wallowing in self-pity now, and Cesca took her face in her hands and forced pale blue eyes to meet cornflower ones.

“You’re allowed to be upset. I wasn’t coupled up with him, it was my own damn fault, and that ship’s probably sailed.” Cesca tried and failed to stop her eyes from dropping to the floor at that last, and felt Iona’s arm around her shoulders.

“I wouldn’t say that. He wouldn’t have acted like that if he wasn’t hurt. And he’s been looking at you all day, when he thought I wasn’t looking.” Iona was matter-of-fact as she tore Cesca’s composure apart, and Cesca’s eyes snapped up to study Iona’s face.

“…no, I don’t—but why would he—”

“Because he’s a  _ boy _ .” Iona shrugged, as if that was self-explanatory, and Cesca looked over at Bill—

To find him  _ staring back _ .

Their eyes met for a moment, and that was enough to steal the breath from her lungs, eyes widening and lips parting slightly. The heat from their breakfast date on the second day was still there, and his eyes burned as they looked into hers, before seeming to drag down her body against his will.

And just as quickly as he had burned her, his gaze froze, and his jaw clenched as he turned away and she was abruptly  _ cold _ all over despite the Mallorcan sun.

She was dimly aware of Iona leading her back into the shaded sanctuary of the dressing room, still feeling her heart stutter and stall, locked in her chest.


	16. Day 4: The Big Camp Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our Islanders finally get to enjoy the fruits of their earlier labours - but will some of them enjoy a little more?

**BILL**

Bored of the chat and the boys and  _ Jessica _ , who was pretty enough but about as interesting as watching paint dry (and he would know), Bill let his eyes drift over the group, over Arlo and his smarmy grin and Camilo’s charming goodbye before he went inside (and Bill couldn’t fail to notice the way Camilo’s eyes lingered on Jessica’s curves, nor the strange surge of irritation that pulsed through him at that).

Maybe there was something deeply wrong with him, for not being all over Jessica like the others were. Or  _ maybe _ , despite all his best efforts (and last night had been one of his  _ very _ best efforts, and he flushed a little at the thought) he was still stuck on one girl in particular.

Bill smiled a little at the thought of how Cesca’s lips had felt on his, at how he had felt like his nerve endings were burning (and if the rest of him burned up with them…well, Bill had always liked it  _ hot _ ).

And then, without warning, Bill was hot for a different reason. Anger, mixed with something altogether more potent (the thrashings of  _ guilt _ ), lashed at him and he set his jaw while he finished making his evening tea.

The idea that Cesca had been so  _ receptive _ but then hadn’t chosen him back circled in his head like a wolf pack, and he forced himself to breathe deeply.

_ Because, of course, _ and he loathed the horrid,  _ needy _ voice in the back of his mind,  _ she could have picked you twice already and  _ **_she didn’t_ ** _ , did she? _

What air Bill had managed to take into his lungs exploded out of him when he saw Camilo walk out of the Villa with his arm looped around Cesca’s waist…with Cesca dressed in Camilo’s t-shirt.

It was a simple gesture, a silly thing. But when Bill had spent the best part of three days fantasising about doing the same thing, seeing someone else being able to do it first made him want to  _ howl _ .

And, God and all his holy saints, it didn’t help that she looked  _ incredible _ , even more so than normal. T-shirt hugging her curves, grazing her mid-thigh, she looked like she had in his soft imaginings, when he thought about how she would look if he were dating her on the outside. Bill closed his eyes to try and picture her in one of his old, baggy, ratty roofing tops from home, and he was smiling again…

Then he opened his eyes, saw Camilo kiss her cheek and felt the smile curdle on his face into a pained wince.

Bill stalked away from the group at the campfire, keeping his eyes fixed on the horizon even as Nicky moved to stand next to him.

“How’re you doing?” Nicky’s tone was meant to be soothing, but Bill still felt his shoulders tense.

“Fine.” Nicky had a way of getting under Bill’s skin, even if he didn’t mean to. He was just a little too much like Leanne, in her good ways as well as her bad, to be able to put Bill at ease.

“Listen, mate—I think there’s more going on with Cesca than—”

_ You would say that _ . And suddenly, Bill was tired,  _ so _ tired, of people trying to tell him what they thought he wanted to hear.

“I don’t care what’s going on with Cesca.” His protest sounded weak, even to his own ears, so he spoke a little louder, letting his eyes drift over to Cesca (their natural resting place) as he spoke.

“I don’t care.” And she looked up then and something  _ shattered _ in deep blue eyes, though she hid it well enough before Camilo invited her back into his arms.

_ Fuck _ .

**NICKY**

By the time Nicky made it back to the fire pit after his  _ disastrous _ attempt to stop Bill from being a  _ bell-end _ , the others had started telling a campfire story that seemed to be getting off-track pretty quickly, much to Elladine’s chagrin.

“It was a cold and lonely night—” Elladine began, trying gamely to speak in a spooky voice that somehow didn’t really land in her own lilting accent.

“Pretty sure it’s dark and stormy, babe.” Seb commented without looking away from where Cesca and Camilo had curled up together. Not, at least, until he heard Genevieve speak.

“I love that cocktail.” Genevieve’s lips curled into a smirk, and Iona egged her on.

“ _ That’s _ the name of your sex tape—” And suddenly, even as he smiled as Seb blushed at Genevieve’s wink, Nicky was  _ very _ glad he had missed the conversation before.

“Fine! It was a...hot and steamy night, and—”

“That’s more like it!” Camilo encouraged, as Cesca blushed against his chest - although Nicky wondered if she was really  _ so _ invested in the story, or if it was instead a useful distraction from Bill.

“And the Islanders were settling down to a nice cup of cocoa.”

“Now  _ I _ want cocoa…” AJ pouted, receiving a consoling, if still a little awkward, pat on the shoulder from Seb.

“ _ Focus _ .” Elladine’s voice was like ice water, and amazingly, the Islanders managed to focus… “The Islanders were settling down to a nice cup of cocoa, when all of a sudden—”

...at least for a little while. “There shined a shiny demon!”

Nicky and Cesca were the only ones to laugh, Cesca giggling as Seb threw her a grateful wink - the others just stared at all three of them as if they were mad, even as Cesca, still laughing, pointed and almost yelled, “In the middle of the lawn!”

Viv gasped appreciatively, even as Iona scowled. “That’s not ghosty!”

“Demons are scary, though.” Viv looked a little anxious, before Gregory intervened.

“Don’t worry, Gen.  _ I’ll _ protect you.” Seb looked like he was about to crack a tooth, and Nicky knew he had to step in, deflect, as he had always had to.

“And he said!”

Nicky had expected one of Cesca or Seb to continue their little game, but the new girl, Jessica, jumped in before them.

“I’m seeking fresh souls.” Whatever everyone had been expecting, it clearly hadn’t been that, and the pit was silent except for the crackling of the fire—

Until AJ leapt up, brandishing her skewer menacingly. “Back off, shiny demon! You’re not taking my friends’ souls!”

“You tell ‘em, babe.” Bill encouraged with a small smile, shoulders still tense, and he pointedly avoided Nicky’s eye when he looked away from AJ and went back to staring at the fire.

“And then,” and Jessica clearly wasn’t done, “the demon started dragging Cesca to the depths of Hell.”

Camilo looked a little worried at that, but Cesca seemed distracted by the sight of Bill in the firelight, staring so fixedly at the fire that Nicky could not help but worry for the state of his retina.

“Go along with it, Cesca.” Elladine urged from Nicky’s side, and he offered her a small, grateful smile.

“Save me, Camilo!” Cesca’s voice was barely convincing, sound almost  _ bored _ ...but then, they were telling a shitty story by a shitty campfire, RADA-worthy acting was hardly requried.

Now it was Bill’s turn to crack a tooth, and Nicky wondered idly for a moment if Love Island’s insurance were able to cover this kind of mass dental damage.

“And the demon was destroyed by the power of a demon-shattering cuddle!” Camilo pulled Cesca into the circle of his arms, even as he seemed to want to doze off by the warmth of the fire, and Viv cheered and clapped excitedly, making Seb grin from ear to ear. Greg tried to pull Viv into a hug, but she twisted out of it awkwardly.

Nicky could have kissed Iona in that moment, gamely trying to distract from the bubbling tension. “But the shiny demon left a ghostly,  _ steamy _ presence that haunts all the Islanders even now.”

At that moment, the wind picked up, making the shadows of the dancing flames flicker.

“What happens next? I want a sequel!” Nicky used all of his skills to keep his voice as light as possible, even as Elladine burrowed further into his side.

“We could do a whole novel about it!” And after four days, Nicky already felt like he’d known Ella for four  _ years _ , and he squeezed her appreciatively.

“You could write the book, then make it into three separate movies for maximum gains.” Everyone jerked at that, as it was the first time Miki (or Arlo) had spoken in the best part of an hour - they had been wrapped up in each other, whispering and exchanging touches in the firelight, and despite everything Nicky smiled at the thought that Miki might actually be happy in here.

“That might be a bit much for some of us at the minute, babe.” Iona spoke gently, for once, gesturing at AJ and Camilo, who were both dropping off.

“Well, I think that’s our cue! Let’s get settled, everyone.” Elladine took the lead, and Nicky, along with everyone else, happily followed.

**CAMILO**

Camilo hadn’t felt his eyes close, and only realised his inattention when Cesca rocked his shoulder gently.

“Hey.” Cesca’s voice was quiet, barely a whisper, and he shivered at the feel of her breath, still sweet from the cocoa, ghosting over his collarbone.

Deep brown eyes met cornflower blue, and Camilo forced himself to keep a straight face at the small stain of cocoa at the corner of her lips.  _ That explains the sweetness _ .

He must have been drunk on  _ something _ when he decided to dip down to steal a taste, and he waited for the stiffening of her shoulders—

_ But it didn’t come _ .

Instead she pressed soft lips more insistently to his own, and he barely managed to stifle a groan at the feel of her tongue seeking entrance, given without hesitation.

Before he could lose himself in bliss, she pulled away and smiled shyly at his attempt to chase her lips.

“I’d rather not have an audience, if it’s all the same to you.”

He felt his jaw drop, and didn’t dare speaking for fear of scaring this boldness away, opting instead to nod and smile lazily, ignoring how Seb’s eyes tracked them watchfully and Bill looked like he was going to shatter the thick mug in his hands.

“Let’s go, then.” Small fingers curled into his, interlacing with a gentleness that almost felt more intimate than when she had claimed his mouth.

The small, spiteful part of Camilo that he hated felt a flutter of satisfaction at the sight of Bill flinging open the flap to his own tent, seeming to wish he could slam it shut.  _ As if he has any right _ .

Cesca’s fingers left his briefly as she crawled into the tent and settled herself expectantly.

And all of a sudden, Camilo’s bulk, which had been used to such devastating effect in the ring and with the ladies, felt like a millstone around his neck.

A few clumsy apologies and a nervous moment looking at the swaying centre pole later, he was safely ensconced against Cesca, feeling her curl into him.

A sudden awkwardness settled over him as he tried to distract himself (distract his  _ body _ ) from the feel of her next to him.

“Family’s really important to me.” He was babbling, valiantly attempting to think of anything other than the fact that they were alone,  _ really _ alone (or as far as you could be outside of the Hideaway), and—

Her answering hum was non-committal, and she started tracing shapes on his chest, and he shivered under her blazing touch.

“I bet you miss your sisters.” The hands on his skin became more insistent then, pressing deeper, and then she straddled him and he was  _ lost _ .

“ _ Oh _ —” The breath had barely left him before her lips were on his, searching for something he hoped she would find, because he was finding his own bliss in her lips, in her skin, in her touch.

Camilo looked up for permission and, finding a cautious nod, skimmed his fingertips along the underside of her bare breasts underneath  _ his _ shirt, smiling against her lips at the thought of her in something of  _ his _ .

At that moment, she rocked her hips and oh,  _ oh _ he was not prepared for that, and the days of not having indulged in the Villa all came crashing about his ears, and he bucked up towards the warmth of her reflexively, wishing that there was nothing to separate them. For an instant he wondered why she had been so forward with him tonight - he had been a rebound before, but Camilo couldn’t help but think he wouldn’t mind it if it was her. Eventually he cursed himself for questioning why his dream girl was writhing in his lap, and moaned a little louder than he had intended—

“Oi! Knock it off - some of us are trying to sleep!” Elladine’s voice was stern, and Cesca dismounted, laughing helplessly, and it was infectious enough that Camilo was able to abandon his frustration after a few seconds and laugh with her, before relaxing as her breathing even out and she slipped into sleep against him.


	17. Day 5: Three's a crowd

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three brand-new surprises await our Islanders...

**CIARAN**

**New Islanders!**

Tai Makoare (FC: Preston Feite)

  * 28, from New Zealand
  * Rugby coach
  * 193cm of love



Ciaran O’Connor (FC: Iain Stirling, shut up this one was really hard)

  * 22, from Waterford, Ireland
  * Nightclub bouncer
  * No shirt, no shoes, no problem



Yasmin Idrissi (FC: Nora Fatehi)

  * 23, from Kent
  * Singer-songwriter
  * Artist in need of a muse



“I really think that  _ she _ thinks Bill is it for her, mate.” Ciaran tried to keep his voice low...not that that mattered when Tai boomed his reply.

“I just think she’s feeling buyer’s remorse - and I know just the trick.” Tai was confident, had been since he had first clapped eyes on her on the telly, that Cesca was the girl in here for him - but he seemed to be selectively ignoring the kiss, the recoupling, the  _ tension _ that still lingered between them, which made Ciaran want to roll his eyes.

Yasmin hadn’t spoken since they’d been woken up by the producers, instead looking over old footage and huffing breaths every now and then, a small crease appearing between her eyebrows.

“Alright, Yas?” Tai questioned, brown eyes softening just a touch around the edges.

“Yeah? ...No. I don’t know. Just nervous, I think.” Yasmin frowned, the crease between her eyebrows reappearing, and Ciaran bumped her with his shoulder.

“We’ll be ok.”  _ If I say it enough times, it might come true _ .

Tai looped enormous, bulging arms around Yasmin and Ciaran’s shoulders and squeezed reassuringly, and Ciaran fought the blush that threatened to spill over at the contact. He wasn’t all that used to being touched, and Tai was…well, tactile was putting it mildly.

They were broken from their anxious reassurances by the sound of a sneeze outside, and Yasmin reached outside and invited their two intruders in.

Genevieve was looking radiant, even in a simple sleepset, and he blushed as she waved over at him, wishing that he had Tai’s easy confidence as he watched him almost pick Viv up in a bear hug, before turning his attention to Cesca.

Before they had officially entered the Villa, Tai had made no secret of his crush on Cesca, to the point where both Ciaran and Yasmin could probably have recited the myriad attractions of one Miss Cesca Joyce.

For her part, Cesca smiled readily enough, looking more confident with Genevieve by her side, and laughed as Tai kissed her cheeks theatrically. While he wasn’t as bowled over by her as Tai seemed to be, Ciaran still had  _ eyes _ . A pretty girl but quiet, and God only knew how much he needed someone to bring him out of his shell rather than let him fester in it. Still, he gave her a brief hug, before turning to Genevieve—

Who was already looking at him. Ciaran felt a flush come on at that again, cursing his complexion for the traitor it was and smiling readily as he introduced himself and she gave him a lingering kiss on the cheek that made his muscles seize up in shock. Then he nearly melted into a puddle, before Yasmin saved him by distracting them.

Yasmin stepped forward, introducing herself (and if she was visibly warmer with Genevieve than she was with Cesca, the blonde affected not to notice), and the two newcomers (to this tent, at least) started to ask Yasmin who she had her eye on.

“I’ll have to wait and see.” Yasmin was purposefully evasive, as ever, which Ciaran could hardly see going down well in here, but Cesca and Genevieve smiled readily enough, smiling wider at Tai’s reassurance.

“Pay her no mind - Yas is  _ always _ mysterious.” Tai’s smile was the exact opposite, just as warm and bright as he was himself, and he stepped closer to Cesca.

“I think there are a few people I’d like to win over - if the vibes are right.” Tai’s words and Tai’s actions, however, seemed to be speaking two different languages, as his fingers tucked a stray curl behind Cesca’s ear, seeming to revel in her answering blush.

“That’s right - you have to make sure you connect with the other person.” Ciaran, ever a  _ raging hypocrite _ , couldn’t seem to take his eyes off of Genevieve the whole time he spoke - and the knowing look in her eyes unsettled him and gave him hope all in one.

“Speaking of connections - how are you feeling in your couples?” Ciaran’s voice was higher than he’d usually like, but with Viv there he could not seem to care.

At least, until he saw the warmth in her eyes deaden, even as she tried to make her tone light. “That’s much less interesting than thinking about how you three are going to upset the apple cart—”

“Oh come on, there must be something there—” Tai started - but the look on Genevieve’s face made Ciaran feel bad for even  _ thinking _ of asking, and he shoved Tai a little to stop him from pressing harder. Genevieve’s gratitude was almost  _ palpable _ .

“And you, Cesca?” Ciaran couldn’t quite describe Yasmin’s tone when she spoke to Cesca, but there was something  _ waspish _ about it, in a way that there hadn’t been when she’d spoken to Genevieve. Ciaran cocked his head a little in confusion, thinking about how different it was to the shy, introverted girl he had spent the best part of a week with already.

Cesca seemed to stiffen at being the one under the spotlight. “Camilo is...well, he’s great, he’s lovely—”

“But?” Tai’s tone was eager, eyes alight at the possibility.

To which Cesca inclined her head slightly in acknowledgement. “But.”

Tai’s eyes lit up, and he opened his mouth to speak—

When they suddenly heard shouts of surprise from outside - they had clearly been discovered.

“Well, I suppose we should go introduce ourselves.” Yasmin smiled warmly at Genevieve, all but ignoring Cesca, and started to make her way out of the tent.

“I’ve just had a great idea!” Tai exclaimed, and Yasmin turned back to roll her eyes.

“What’s that, then?”

“Why don’t you have a little rummage through our cases, then?  _ Really _ get to know us.” Tai raised his eyebrows suggestively, seeming pleased by Cesca’s shocked laugh.

And then they were gone, Ciaran being almost shoved out of the tent flaps by an increasingly irritated Yasmin, and the sunlight was almost blinding

Immediately, Ciaran wanted to laugh at how  _ threatened _ Bill looked...and that would have been funny, if Ciaran hadn’t already known just how much Tai was actually interested in Cesca. The two seemed to almost square up—and then disengage, Tai drifting over to Camilo and Gregory, Bill being talked down by Arlo...although how effective Arlo was being, with the glares Bill was throwing at the back of Tai’s head, was anyone’s guess. If anything, Ciaran suspected that Arlo was making things  _ worse _ , potentially on purpose.

So absorbed was he in the little melodrama playing out in front of him, Ciaran barely noticed Nicky and Seb as they approached, until Nicky clapped him on the shoulder and scared him half to death.

“Glad to have you mate - where’re you from?” Nicky’s tone was warm, even if Seb looked a little disinterested, almost restless.

“Happy to be here! I’m from Waterford, in Ireland - and…” And Ciaran was only too happy to talk about home, here where everything already felt off-kilter and unfamiliar.

**YASMIN**

Where Tai leapt forward immediately, already laughing and chatting with Camilo and Gregory by the weights, and Ciaran had been gently pulled into conversation by Nicky and Seb, Yasmin hung back. She had never been that great at putting herself out there on the dating scene (part of the reason why she was on the show in the first place) - but she also wanted to get the lay of the land, unable to shake the feeling that she was prey that had wandered into a predator’s lair.

Yasmin let her eyes linger on Seb for a moment, eyes tracing his frame and the intricate linework inked into his skin, from shoulder to wrist...before she looked away when Cesca walked over to the boys, laying her head on Seb’s shoulder.

Cesca was  _ fine _ \- it wasn’t as if Yasmin  _ hated _ her - but Yasmin herself was self-aware enough to realise that she was  _ jealous _ of the connection Cesca and Seb seemed to have, seemingly without trying. Beyond anything Yasmin had ever managed to have. She had thought it was the magic of editing, but seeing them interact in person, with their little in-jokes and easy affection was...something else.

Yasmin let her eyes drift around the rest of the group. Genevieve was talking to Ella, Ella trying to pull her into a comforting hug even as Genevieve threw her hands up in frustration, while Arlo seemed to be trying to talk Gregory down - the audiences at home  _ hated _ Gregory, hated that he was so pushy with Genevieve even when she had all but screamed  _ no _ in his face, and right now Yas is with them, aching to sock him in the jaw.

Unfortunately, Yasmin could hardly stay alone for the rest of the day (for the rest of the  _ series _ ), and when the boys and girls split, as seemed to be tradition, Yas was swept along with the girls on the way to the roof terrace, looking anxiously back at Ciaran and Tai, who gave her an encouraging smile and a thumbs up respectively.

Ella took the lead, as she so often seemed to. “So, who’s caught your eyes so far, then?”

A pin-drop silence followed, and Yasmin cleared her throat awkwardly. “Well—”

She was actually  _ grateful  _ for Iona’s interruption. “Tai is  _ fit _ , I’d climb him like a tree.”

“ _ Iona _ .” Cesca mock-scolded Iona, then burst into melodious laughter, joined by the other girls, and it was strange, thinking back to the edited melodrama on TV, to see them laughing at the same thing, for the same reasons.

“Let her finish.” Genevieve’s voice had a quiet authority to it, and with it, seven pairs of eyes were fixed on Yasmin and she almost audibly gulped.

“Well, I’d rather hear what you think first - I don’t want to be stepping on any toes—”

“Well, I don’t know about the rest of you, but  _ I’m _ very happy in my couple. Arlo’s just such a  _ dish _ , don’t you think?”

Yasmin nearly cracked a smile at the silence that followed Miki’s question.

“Yeah, he’s really—” Cesca tried gamely to diffuse the tension, and Yas felt herself soften a little towards her, even as Miki cut her off and asked Elladine to go next.

Elladine gushed about Nicky for what felt like hours (they were certainly the couple to beat), before turning to Viv who was decidedly  _ less _ positive.

“I’m not saying this because I want him, I’m just—Gregory’s no good for you, darling.” And there was a quiet warning in her tone that sent a shiver down Yasmin’s spine, and she nodded solemnly.

Iona cleared her throat to break the silence, and carried on, looking at Cesca as she spoke. “I like Bill just fine, but he’s not the one for me.”

Cesca smiled at that, and she was very good at smiling, smiling as she talked about Camilo - but the smile didn’t quite reach her eyes, and there was no  _ heat _ there at all. Cool and dispassionate, yet so undeniably lovely that he seemed to be willing to look past it.

AJ was the exact opposite - passionate and bubbly even as she scoffed at the idea of finding Seb attractive. “He’s a mate - and he’s a good one, he’s put up with me for nearly a week.”

“I don’t think it would be so hard to put up with you.” Yasmin let herself smile,  _ truly _ smile, for the first time that day, and relished the way AJ flushed under her gaze even as Iona smiled, looking between the two of them.

Jessica chipped in, and the light atmosphere seemed to deaden, sinking like a lead balloon. “Well, I don’t think I’ve made any secrets about how I wanted Bill or Camilo,” and for the first time, there was actual emotion in Cesca’s eyes, narrow shoulders rising a little with tension, even as Jessica continued, “but now that Tai’s here I just  _ have _ to see.”

“So—” Yasmin had to clear her throat to be able to speak, “so it would be ok to go for Seb?”

“Oh bless!” Iona jostled her shoulder slightly, but it felt friendly, so Yasmin allowed the contact. “You don’t need to ask for our permission, pet.” Iona’s eyes slid over to Jessica with a frown.

AJ nodded vigorously, even as she seemed to push a little bit of disappointment down. “Yeah! And it’s nice that Seb finally has someone in here that’s interested in him like that.”

Cesca scolded AJ, more sharply than she had Iona earlier on, but they all froze Genevieve stood up suddenly, knocking off a plant from the edge of the roof terrace and letting it smash on the concrete below.

**SEB**

When the girls left for the roof terrace, the boys stayed by the pool, either lounging around or in the gym. As Seb got up from his lounger to get water, weaving through Camilo, Tai and Ciaran as they laughed together, he passed by Bill and Arlo working out and stopped to listen a little bit, the other boys barely acknowledging him as he paused near them.

“Jessica is without a shadow of a doubt the prettiest girl I’ve ever seen,” Arlo was saying, and Seb almost wished he could film that and show it to Miki, but by then Arlo had already continued, “and she’s  _ gagging  _ for you - what are you, mental?”

Bill averted his eyes, focused on making sure the resistance on the equipment was at the right level before sighing wearily and turning back. “It’s not that simple, mate.”

“What are you  _ talking _ about? It’s Love Island, of course it’s—” But by then, Seb had heard enough, moving to the kitchen to fill up his water bottle.

Part of Seb hoped, for Cesca’s sake if nothing else, that Bill could sort his shit out, overcome whatever issues he had and be there for her,  _ support _ her like she deserved. A blind man could see, even if Arlo apparently couldn’t, that Bill was still head over heels for Cesca, his eyes following her around the room, drawn to her by a magnetism that even he didn’t really seem to understand. And Seb couldn’t help but think that Cesca might actually be good for Bill - that she might soften his rough edges, gentle his brashness.

Yet another part of Seb wanted Cesca to kill Bill to the curb, still remembering the hurt in her eyes when he had so loudly and  _ publicly  _ disavowed her.

When Seb returned to the loungers, the atmosphere was very different. Tai was still talking loudly, this time to Gregory and Ciaran, about how Bill was a  _ pussy _ and how “if you’re not prepared to fight for someone, then you don’t have the right to punish them for making a tough decision”. And just like that, despite his earlier apprehension over the man’s sheer  _ presence _ and energy - Seb was completely on board with Tai, even as Bill’s face reddened from a mixture of anger and  _ embarrassment _ (and Seb thought, for a moment, that that was really what this was about - Bill was so sure he would get picked, and then couldn’t cope when he  _ wasn’t _ ).

Camilo, returning from the weights and sensing the tension immediately (that, Seb thought, must be one of the benefits of having siblings), immediately started talking even more loudly than Tai, to try and course correct.

“Mate, I miss my family so much at the minute. I don’t think I’ve ever been away from them for this long.” Camilo’s eyes were soft, at that, and Nicky put an arm around him to comfort him.

“I know what you mean, mate. I don’t even want to  _ think  _ about what my sister’s getting up to without me there!” Nicky’s tone was light but his brow was tight with worry, and Seb leaned into him for a minute to soften his words.

“You have to let her make her own choices, Nick. Everyone else will expect her to.” Nicky didn’t like that (Seb hardly expected him to), but he didn’t shy away from Seb’s touch, and that was something, at least.

“My family are a scream. Loud and proud.” The tightness around Bill’s eyes suggested otherwise, though if any of the others notice, they make a point of not saying anything.

Tai chipped in, smiling wistfully. “My dad’s great - but the distance is hard now.” Camilo nodded vigorously, and the pair of them clasped hands briefly in solidarity before the four of them turned to him and—

Seb was saved from having to answer by the sound of a plant smashing onto the patio about a foot away from Gregory (and if Seb saw Viv’s small smile at that...well, no one else needed to know.

Tai’s phone dinged, and he stood up suddenly, nearly displacing Bill from his place on the other end of the lounger like a see-saw.

“Ladies, I’ve got a text!” The girls hurried down at Tai’s call, and when everyone was gathered Tai continued.

**_“Islanders, our newcomers are going to each pick one person they’d like to take on a date. #takemeout #gettingtoknowyou_ **


	18. Day 5: Take Me Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once more unto the breach, dear friends - it's date time on Love Island, and things get steamy...

**CESCA**

A hush fell over the group at that, even though Cesca had suspected that something similar would happen. New people always shake things up.

Tai’s phone dinged again, and everyone’s eyes snapped to him - he seemed to take it in his stride, the way he seemed to take everything in his stride.

“I don’t think I’ve made it a secret - but I’d like to take Cesca.” Cesca returned his smile, and started to turn to go inside and get ready, trying to ignore the way Camilo’s eyes had darkened and a shadow passed over Bill’s face...even if she did not fully understand why she was still noticing that.

The other dates were announced (Ciaran and Viv, Yasmin and AJ, and Jessica and Camilo), and if anyone had expected a reaction shot from Cesca at the way Jessica’s fingers coiled into Camilo’s bicep, they would be sorely mistaken.

Ella fussed around Cesca with various powders, and Miki almost seemed reluctant when she agreed to help Jessica, offering Cesca an apologetic smile that stunned her more than any of the day’s other events.

Tai’s interest was... _ nice _ , in a way that should have felt overwhelming but didn’t. His laugh was infectious, and there was something familiar about him which made her smile reflexively in a way she had very rarely done before.

Before she could think more about that, she was whisked in the Jeep to another location, separate and secret. It was beautiful, even if Cesca wished she had known she’d be walking through undergrowth  _ before _ she had chosen stiletto heels. Tai was already sitting waiting for her, and she waved happily, even as she tried to sit down delicately.

“So,” Tai’s voice had an undercurrent of mischief that made her flush, even as she forced herself to meet his eyes, “let’s get started with some heavier questions.”

Cesca couldn’t help letting a surprised laugh escape, then a flush at his answering smile. “Hit me.”

“Like…what’s important to you? In another person, I mean.”

Cesca thought for a moment. “I mean, it’s hard to pick just one thing—”

“High standards, I like it.” Tai’s smile was broad, but there was an anxious energy in his frame as he waited for her to finish, as if he was worried he wouldn’t meet her apparently  _ high standards _ .

“But if I had to? Honesty, first and foremost. About everything.”

“Yeah, it’s important to be able to talk about important stuff, like emotions.”

“Can you?”

Tai furrowed his brow, as if the question were foreign. “Of course.” He paused then, before looking up at her from beneath unfairly long lashes. “You?”

“I—I think so, yeah.” A pause then, before she continued, looking at the pool as if she could borrow some of its serenity. “I mean for me – I don’t think I’ve ever actually fallen in love with someone before.”

“Really?” Tai’s voice was soft, but his eyes were shocked, and she flushed and looked away again.

“Really.” It had never come naturally to her, flirting and connecting with others. Love Island had been intended to be the end of that…but whoever had said that baptisms of fire were valid learning experiences should be shot.

“Never?” Tai’s voice turned teasing, but there was still a softness about his eyes, as if he’d decided he had liked what he’d heard.

“Never.” A sharp laugh then, and an apologetic, vague look around at the cameras surrounding them. “Sorry to any previous boyfriends watching this, I guess.”

Once Tai had managed to stop laughing – which feels both like an eternity and not  _ nearly _ long enough – he probed further. “So, you’ve never had a proper relationship? Or—not one where you’ve really been in love, anyway.”

“No.” A simple reply that belied a plethora of reasons. Often, they had wanted a pretty blonde to wear on their arm like a corsage, and had been disappointed (sometimes horrified) to discover that she was usually more intelligent than them – at least, academically. Others wanted more than she was willing to give, one going so far as to book a family planning appointment without her knowledge. Still more just wanted sex, which Cesca didn’t want either. A fickle thing, her heart.

“Wow.” And for the first time that day, Tai was silent for a moment, pondering her answers and letting the summer breeze caress his face and tangle in his hair.

Cesca surprised herself by breaking the silence. “Love starts when you really—in your soul, you feel—” Never had she felt so inadequate than in that moment, trying to articulate her thoughts on a love that she had never felt, on sensations she  _ craved _ but seemed doomed to observe from a distance, analysing the moves and moods of others while never actually experiencing them.

“A connection.” Tai’s answer was quiet, but it seemed to echo in Cesca’s mind for what must have only been a few moments, before he shook his head and suggested they check out the waterfall.

Behind the waterfall, Tai’s enormous frame blocked out most of the sun, and Cesca found herself squinting up at Tai’s face to see him more clearly.

“You ever been behind one of these before?” Tai asked, smiling when Cesca shook her head. And it was only then that Cesca realised he had drifted closer, and the breath caught in her throat.

_ His hands are enormous _ , was the only coherent thought that crossed her mind when he lifted a finger to her cheek, and his smile could have lit up a small city.

“Can I—”

“Yes.” Cesca would normally have been embarrassed at her quick answer, but then he was kissing her and it felt like a balm, warm and kind, soothing at least some of the aches that she had felt over the last few days.

**CIARAN**

The Jeep pulled up at the beach and Ciaran was plonked on a picnic blanket by some producers and left to wait for what must only have been about ten minutes but what felt like ten  _ years _ .

Ciaran smoothed down his shirt for the 58th time and felt his heart flutter a little when Viv came round the corner of the dune, wearing a sundress as bright as her, and his throat was almost too dry to push out a greeting.

“Hey!” He waved as brightly as he could, smile only faltering a little when she hugged him, giving a lacklustre “hey” in response.

“Is something the matter?” Ciaran felt a little bit of panic well up as she hugged him, frame tight with tension, and felt his shoulders grow taut in answer.

“No, it’s nothing - we should still be able to have a nice time.”

It only took a little more digging to discover that Gregory had been giving Genevieve a hard time about having been chosen by Ciaran, making all kinds of insinuations about how she must have  _ wanted _ to be chosen, how she must have given him the necessary come-on, how—

Ciaran eventually could not stay silent any longer.

“Genevieve, you deserve the sun. You need to value yourself more than that.”

The words, spoken as kindly as he knew how, rather than soothing her, seemed to agitate her further, turning her breathing heavy and then—

And then she was  _ crying _ because of him, fat, wet sobs that made him want to shrivel up and die, even as he patted her shoulder, her hair, any safe part of her that he could reach.

They talked for a little while after that (they both had a fondness for Westerns, though neither of them had ever seen  _ Shane _ ; they liked pizza with pineapple best, though for different reasons), until the dreaded ding came.

“So...this date was a trainwreck, right?” Ciaran had already resigned himself to having chased her away when she reached up and kissed him on the cheek, stunning him into silence with a firm tone as much as with warm eyes.

“I think this is just what I need right now, Ciaran.”

_ Oh _ .

“Oh, ok then. Right. Well, I’ll—I’ll bear that in mind.” Ciaran managed to stammer as she picked her way across the sand back to the Jeep.

**JESSICA**

Camilo had seemed surprised when he’d found out that Jess had picked him, and Jess hadn’t missed the way his eyes had moved down her curves like a caress when she had moved to sit opposite him at the table, under a canopy with glittering fairy lights.

“Are you glad I picked you?” Jess kept her voice to a low purr, smiling catlike in the low light.

“Yeah,” and his tone was hardly brimming with enthusiasm, but the assent made her smile broaden all the same, as did his next words, “I think we could have a good time.”

“I  _ certainly _ hope so.”

Her smile dimmed a little as he gushed about his current partner: Cesca this, Cesca that, Cesca and her beautiful honey blonde curls, Cesca and her enchanting laugh (or was it her smile? After a while, Jessica stopped caring), and Jessica brought her wine glass down on the table with more force than necessary.

“You know she’s playing you, don’t you?”

“What?” Camilo looked genuinely stunned, and Jessica sighed, trying to salvage some of her previously glittering charm.

“It just seems like she’s not as into you as you are into her. That’s all.”

A small pause told her that he already knew that.

“It’s just—I like her.” Camilo’s voice was quiet, a far cry from his usual confidence, and Jessica’s lips thinned. “ _ Really _ like her.”

“Why?”

“She’s just so—she’s really warm, and she likes to hear about my family,”  _ no, you like  _ **_telling_ ** _ her about your family, that’s not the same thing _ , “and I know they’d love her.”

“As you wish.” Jessica has always known when she is fighting a losing battle - and why fight, when there were so many more  _ interesting _ things they could be doing instead?

At one point, later on in the date, when she knew Camilo had had enough to drink, Jess ran her bare foot up the inseam of his trousers. And for all his bravado and his apparent happiness in his couple, Camilo did nothing to stop her, holding her gaze with no hesitation, brown eyes wide and bright from the alcohol he had consumed.

And if their kiss goodbye lingered a little longer than necessary, if his hands lingered on the subtle flare of her hips and her tight thighs, then no one need ever know.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic uses the game as a skeleton and jumping-off point, so, full disclosure, you are going to recognise some of the dialogue, especially in earlier chapters. But some of the character dynamics are going to change and even, maybe, some of the pairings. We’ll have to wait and see…  
> (Also I gave everyone headcanon surnames because they deserve rights <3)


End file.
